The Hunter and the Hunted
by Di Gi Ryuu
Summary: It is the year 2130, vampires are running a muck all over Earth. Returning from a case in Mars, Yami Hitsumi was assigned another case the second he got home. On his case, he meets two teens protecting a vampire boy. Why are they protecting him? Final Up
1. Prologue

The Hunter and the Hunted  
  
**I have nothing much to say except, enjoy!**  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
It is the year 2130; an outbreak of vampires occurred in 2127. These bloodthirsty creatures that came out every night killed many people. These creatures targeted people who were virgins, especially beautiful people. The JVHA (Japan's Vampire Hunters Association) hired many vampire hunters; but most of them failed.  
  
Then, a year later, they hired a man named Yami Hitsumi. He was born in Tokyo, Japan but moved to Mars on June.27th 2127 to live in Jilos, Mishana when he was eighteen. Yami is a level.10 vampire hunter and he is quite cold. All of his known relatives were killed and now he is the last of the Hitsumi family. On Mars, his job was to rid the scapegoats that fled from Earth to see refuge on Mars. Turned out that they were vampires trying to take over Mars since they been having difficulty with the take over of Earth. But there weren't enough followers and so Yami had no trouble finishing them off.  
  
Two years passed and after a job well done, Yami returned to Earth, back to his hometown, to have a little rest and relaxation. But his time off was cut short when his old boss called him and asked him to come to work. His boss is assigning to a dangerous, unfinished, case. 


	2. Chapter 1: Innocence

Chapter 1: Innocence  
  
  
  
Leaning back in his chair, Yami Hitsumi stared out the window while waiting for his boss to arrive. It's an early Saturday evening, Yami was suppose to be on vacation but his old boss phoned him today and told him that he had a new assignment.  
  
Yami is twenty years old; he has spiky blonde, red, and black hair, blood red eyes, and he stands six feet tall. He is dressed in black leather pants, a matching shirt, matching boots, and a long trench coat.  
  
He has been hoping for a little rest and relaxation since he just got back from his previous vampire case on Mars. But, as Yami always says, he has unfinished business that cannot leave to rest. No one knows what Yami means whenever he says that quote of his. He turned his head at the sound of a door opening, watching as his boss stepped into the room.  
  
"Ahh, you're here early, Hitsumi," said Kelus Fusingi, head leader of the JVHA. "Good to see you again."  
  
Kelus Fusingi is a man in his thirties; he has short black hair, lime green eyes, and he stands six foot four inches. He is wearing a brown suit with a white shirt, black tie, and brown leather shoes. Kelus walked over to the chair, opposite from Yami, and took a seat. He looked over Yami for one moment.  
  
"Here are the Victim documents of the past murders you asked for, Hitsumi," he continued as he slid a yellow envelope towards Yami. Turning in his seat, Yami took the envelope and opened it.  
  
Inside were pictures of the Victim that were killed by vampires. A lot of them were not pleasant to look at since there are many violent vampires that lust for blood. The victims were torn apart, clawed, and some of them barely had any carcass left. Yami took a quick look over them and then slid them back into the envelope.  
  
"How long has this been happening?" he asked.  
  
He looked at Kelus with his blood red eyes and tossed the envelope onto the table.  
  
"Two years," he replied as he looked down at his folded hands. "We had many Hunters, but a lot of them failed to kill the strong ones and were either slain or turned. There are a lot of strong vampires out there that we can't simply kill." Yami nodded his head.  
  
"How many vampires did the hunters manage to kill?" he questioned again as he watched Kelus with interest.  
  
"About three hundred and forty," he answered. He then shook his head. "But they were mostly the weak ones."  
  
"Mostly the week ones?" said Yami, arching an eyebrow. Kelus nodded.  
  
"We having problems with the strong ones."  
  
Kelus stood up and walked over to the window to glance out at the city of Tokyo. "They are the few that have obtained in-human abilities and have certain kinds of powers that we don't even know about. Our theory is that they were the people involved in the radiation spill in 2126. These vampires call themselves the Dano Clan. Luckily, we have invented a chemical that kills these strong vampires."  
  
Kelus looked over at Yami.  
  
"A lot has changed since I left," said Yami as he closed his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, he heard Kelus snap his fingers. His eyes opened as a secret compartment, inside the table, opened up in front of him. An open suitcase moves up, showing off a strange looking gun with a small arrow gun beside it.  
  
"These are the weapons we used to kill the strong ones. The large gun you see there is what we call Hell Shot, because it hurts like hell. The ammo for this gun is made of the chemical and if you hurl one of these into the vampire's head, the chemical will cause their head to explode and then the chemical will dissolve their bodies. The small arrow gun is used for killing the weak ones. The negative thing about these weapons is that a lot of the vampires have good dodging skills and are faster then the speed of light." Kelus walked over to the suitcase and closed it, pushing it over to Yami.  
  
"If you do not wish to do this Hitsumi, please speak now...." he said, then smiled as Yami started to smirk.  
  
"I have unfinished business that I cannot leave to rest. Even though I was hoping for some vacation, those bastards might come and spoil it. So I rather not have them running around on my time off because I get cranky when I don't get some time off."  
  
Yami as he stood up.  
  
"Good." said Kelus as Yami picked up his suitcase and walked towards the door. "The sun shall being going down somewhere between 9:30 and 10:00pm, they will be out around that time. Search as many areas as you can before the sun comes up. Good luck Hitsumi. Don't fail me my young, skilled, Hunter." He watched as Yami walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"You the best we got," he thought to himself and plopped back down into his seat.  
  
***  
  
Yami lifted his watch up to his face to whisper 10:06pm to himself. He is outside in Ginsu Town hiding in an alleyway; he heard from some people that they saw some vampires fleeing there. Ginsu Town has been a ghost town ever since the vampires raided the area almost a year ago, killing everyone that lived there. It is now a resting-place for vampires ever since they killed every living thing there.  
  
"Time to take down those bastards," he said with a smirk as he loaded his gun Hell Shot and walked out of the alley.  
  
Tucking away Hell Shot into his trench, he continued walking down the street, his eyes darting side to side whenever he heard a noise; most of them were just rats scampering away from dead corpses or cats climbing out of trashcans.  
  
Ten minutes later, he was walking by an old sushi restaurant when he suddenly heard the sound of a muffled cry coming from the restaurant. Turning his head, he could see movement in the dark room of the restaurant.  
  
Backing up, he ran right through the window, shattering it. He landed on a table and looked over to see a startled man with blonde hair covering a brunette girl's mouth with his hand. Yami reached into his trench coat and whipped out Hell Shot.  
  
"Let the girl go you blood sucker and I'll make your death painless," he growled as he aimed the gun towards the man.  
  
He couldn't really see if the man was pale or not, but the fact that he covering the girl's mouth looks utterly suspicious. He then raised an eyebrow as the man released the girl's mouth and pulled her into his embrace while the girl clung to him.  
  
"I'm no blood sucker, stranger," growled the man as he comforted the weeping girl. "We heard footsteps and thought that you a vampire so we were trying to hide ourselves. But the girl here started to scream so I covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming and getting us caught!" Yami lowered his gun slowly.  
  
"Yea" said the crying girl, "Vampires..th-they c-come and tor-torment us almost e-ev-every night."  
  
"Torment you.?" Yami said with a puzzled look. "Why are they tormenting you? Wouldn't they just come for your blood and kill you? They are, most likely, stronger then you two. I won't believe you if you tell me you fought them off."  
  
The blonde man glared down at the cowering brunette in his arms. Yami frowned and raised his gun once again, pointing directly at them. He had a feeling that these two pedestrians were hiding something.  
  
"What are you two hiding?" he demanded. "Come on, speak up. If you don't I won't hesitate to kill you both."  
  
They said nothing, causing Yami to hiss at them and aim his gun towards the blonde's head; he hated it when people don't answer his questions and just give him the silent treatment. Just when he started to squeeze the trigger, he heard the sound of someone tripping over pots and pans in the next room, which happens to be the kitchen. He turned his gun towards the door leading to the kitchen.  
  
"Who's there?" Yami shouted. "Show yourself or I'll find you and shoot you."  
  
He heard the sound of more pots and pans crashing as the figure, by the sounds of it, rushed towards the main room. A short, dark, figure appeared at the doorway and stood there.  
  
"Don't shoot! Please!" cried the dark figure that sounded like a twelve- year-old boy. Yami squinted his eyes to see the boy's features, but it was too dark to see him.  
  
"If there is a working light in here, turn it on," he said to the blonde man while looking at the dark figure.  
  
The blonde hesitated at first till the small figure turned his head and nodded to him. The blonde stood and walked over to the nearest light switch, flicking it on.  
  
The whole room lit up slightly. Yami's eyes widened as he was now staring at handsome, young, boy with blonde and black hair, violet eyes, and snow- white skin. The boy's eyes were filled with fear and innocence as he looked up into his eyes.  
  
Yami continued to stare enchanted by the young boy's innocence and beautiful, until he finally realised that the boy was dangerously pale. He growled and aimed his gun towards the boy.  
  
"So that is what you two were hiding," he barked at the man and girl without looking at them. "You've been helping a vampire hide. This is a high criminal offence and those who help these parasites will be sentenced to death."  
  
"No!" cried the boy. "It's not their fault, its mine. I-I forced them to hide me. Please, I'll let you kill me and I won't resist if you spare them."  
  
Both the man and girl gasped and started to protest, but Yami cut them off before they could say a word.  
  
"I could kill you with ease and then arrest them. It wouldn't matter if you surrendered or not," he hissed as he aimed his gun towards the boy's head. "Besides, I don't bargain with the likes of you. My job is to hunt down and kill all vampires. And that is what I am gonna do to you, vampire. Say goodnight, your blood sucking days are over."  
  
"No!!!" screamed the girl and the blonde man as Yami pulled the trigger and fired a shot towards the vampire boy's head.  
  
To be continued  
  
**I know, I am evil to leave it in a bad place. I hope you enjoyed it so far. I really enjoyed writing this fic** 


	3. Chapter 2: Story Of A Vampire Boy

Chapter 2: Story of the Vampire Boy  
  
  
  
Yami watched as the boy collapsed to the ground with a smirk on his face. This was his first kill for tonight.  
  
"One down." he said as he turned to face the weeping girl and the raged man holding her close while glaring at Yami. "Now then, if you want your deaths to be quick and painless, do not attempt to run and come with me quietly."  
  
As Yami reached into his trench coat for handcuffs he suddenly felt a small, soft, hand grabbing his wrist. The boy and the girl gasped as Yami turned his head. His eyes were bulging as he was looking down into the eyes of the boy that he shot, or attempted to. But the boy wasn't bleeding and he wasn't wounded, he was perfectly fine.  
  
"How in the..." Yami looked up to the place the boy was standing when he shot him. He then could see a bullet hole embedded into the wall.  
  
"Please, don't take them away," pleaded the boy. "They have done nothing wrong, it's all my fault that they are involved."  
  
"Son of a bitch...you dodged it," Yami growled.  
  
He grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him close to his body, pressing the tip of Hell Shot against his head. "This time I won't let you dodge this shot, boy."  
  
Suddenly, Yami made a startled choke as the blonde man head butted him in the side. He dropped Hell Shot, and released the boy. He fell to the ground and clutched his side. While he held his side, he looked up to see the tip of Hell Shot pressed against his forehead. Growling, he looked up into the eyes of the blonde man holding his Hell Shot.  
  
"You listen here ass-hole," hissed the blonde man. "Yugi is not what you think he is."  
  
"So the boy has a name," thought Yami as his eyes moved to gaze at the scared boy who is in the arms of the brunette girl.  
  
"My name is Jounouchi, the girl over there is Anzu, and the little one is Yugi," he explained and nodded his head towards the girl and the small boy. "We all have been best friends for years. Then one day, Yugi was caught in that radiation accident in 2126.We thought he died until 5 months later, he returned to us. But the problem was, he was different. He changed into one of those new breeds of vampires.  
  
"The good thing was, he never killed anyone. Yugi lived off of the blood of rats and stray cats. Yugi is afraid of death because he is so young and we couldn't bare the thought of killing him. We took him in and we all lived in this abandoned restaurant for 2 years."  
  
Jounouchi backed away slowly, still pointing his gun at a bewildered Yami.  
  
"Do you understand now?" he said, slowly starting to lower the gun. "Yugi is the only good vampire that we know of; he is still human. If he were out killing people..we.we would let the hunters have him. But no, we are not letting people hurt him for crimes he did not commit. If you don't believe us, you should notice that there are piles of dead rats and cats around."  
  
Yami did notice this when he first came in, the place was covered with the bones and corpses of rats and cats. But, that didn't prove much to him. He slowly stood.  
  
"Why should I believe you, traitors?" he said, folding his arms. Jounouchi groaned in frustration and aimed the gun at Yami again.  
  
"Is your skull that thick?" said Jounouchi. "Look, all we are asking is for you to leave Yugi alone. He has done no harm and only wants to be with us, his friends. His grandpa was killed by vampires and he has no one left. We are the only ones that help keep his sanity.  
  
"If he truly were out to kill people, he would kill us right now. Those strong vampires kill whatever they see that is alive. I know this because we encountered many and Yugi fought them off to protect us. Please believe me. Why else would we be alive and human?"  
  
Yami looked from the pleading blonde's eyes then shifted his eyes towards the pleading girl and the crying vampire boy. He blinked.  
  
"He's actually crying." he thought to himself while looking surprised and puzzled. "How can that be....? Vampires don't have feelings."  
  
Then it hit him. This vampire, Yugi, was different among the rest of the vampires. He was blessed with his humanity and sanity. Yami held his hands up to surrender.  
  
"I believe you," he said.  
  
Jounouchi looked at him for a moment, then smiled and lowered the gun down.  
  
"Thank you." he said as he held out his hand.  
  
Yami reached out and took his hand. This concealed their new friendship.  
  
Anzu had tears of joy in her eyes while Yugi wiped away his own and smiled. Jounouchi handed Yami back his Hell Shot, then backed away to shield Yugi in case Yami changed his mind. Yami took Hell Shot and tucked it away into his trench coat.  
  
"I must be on my way.....I need to slay some vampires before the sun comes up."  
  
Yami turned towards the shattered window and walked towards it. "I'll be back tomorrow night to check up on you three. I suggest you behave yourselves and stay out of trouble."  
  
Yami winked at Yugi as he leaped out the window and ran down the street.  
  
"He better not plan a way to kill Yugi," growled Jounouchi.  
  
"Hush Jou," said Anzu, scowling slightly at Jounouchi. "He's a hunter and if he really wanted to kill Yugi, he would of when you gave him his gun back."  
  
"Hell, it's hard to trust people, Anzu, you can't blame me. What do you think Yugi?" Jounouchi looked down at Yugi who was silent. "Hey Yugi? Buddy? You ok there? Talk to me."  
  
Little did Anzu and Jounouchi know, Yugi seemed to be hypnotised and he had a dreamy look on his face.  
  
***  
  
The night was over and the sun came up, Yami had captured a lot of weak vampires and tied them to a post; he ran out of arrows since he was surrounded by many of them. He watched with a grin as the vampire's flesh caught on fire when the sun shined down on them.  
  
Screams of women, children, and men filled the air as they continued to burn. After a few minutes, all that was left of them was a pile of ashes. Yami turned and walked away from the site, his trench coat flowing like a cape as he walked.  
  
"Mission one, complete." he said to himself as he walked towards the chipped and clawed sign that said: 'You are leaving Ginsu Town, please come again.'  
  
"Oh, I'll come again for sure," he thought to himself. "I'll come again....to see Little Yugi."  
  
His thoughts drifted to the handsome vampire boy Yugi. Now that Yami knew the story about the boy, he didn't want to believe it but something inside him was threatening him to believe or else he would regret it later.  
  
He never let these feelings order him around before, he has been too fearful that his emotions would over take him and make him weak. But for once he decided to give them a chance and hear what they have to say. Yami smiled as he exited Ginsu Town, found his motorcycle, and journeyed his way home on his motorcycle to rest up for tonight where he would see the handsome vampire once again.  
  
***  
  
Yami was in his apartment, lying on his bed and just relaxing. His boss called him to check if he was still alive and well. He told his boss that all went well in Ginsu town and he killed almost every single vampire there. His boss was impressed and told him to keep up the good work. He was then assigned to go to Salium City tonight, after going over Ginsu town again, to clean up there.  
  
He would go there for sure, but first, he was going to see the vampire boy once again. Perhaps this vampire boy would have some use. He remembered Jounouchi telling him that Yugi fought off vampires and protected him and Anzu.  
  
Yami turned onto his side and looked towards his clock. His clock read 1:43pm. Yami sighed and sat up, sliding out of his bed.  
  
"Those three shouldn't be staying in Ginsu town, its too dangerous." he thought to himself.  
  
He walked towards the window door and slid it open. He walked out onto the balcony and looked over the city of Tokyo. "They need to move. Ginsu town is a vampire refuge and there might be vampires stronger then Yugi."  
  
Yami suddenly shook his head, placing a hand over his temple. He wondered to himself about why he cared what happens to the boy and his two friends. They are considered traitors for helping a vampire boy hide from hunters.  
  
"You better not be getting soft, Yami," a voice inside his head whispered to him.  
  
Yami thought for a moment, then he told the voice to go screw himself. He couldn't careless at the moment if he was being a little soft towards the boy and his friends. He rested his elbows onto the railings as he watched the city below.  
  
Tokyo City was the only place that was vampire-free. Its over crowded though because many people moved here to escape the vampires. No vampire dared to come to Tokyo City; it was too heavily protected. Many hunters live here and that is why vampires, including the strong ones, avoided Tokyo City.  
  
"Soon little Yugi, I will see you again....tonight," he said as he smiled to himself. He started to daydream, about the little vampire beauty from last night, to pass the time.  
  
To be continued  
  
**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 3 is on its way!** 


	4. Chapter 3: New Allies

Chapter 3: New Allies  
  
9:37 p.m., night has finally arrived. Yami just finished packing ammunition into his trench coat. After locking his apartment room, Yami whipped out his shades and put them on.  
  
He walked towards the garage and threw open the doors. He walked inside, then came out with his Black Venom motorcycle and mounted it. Kicking the stirrup, Yami sped down the road towards Ginsu Town.  
  
It had been weeks since the day he met Yugi, Jounouchi, and Anzu. He would come and see them every night, bringing them portions of food. He also brought rats and cat's blood for Yugi to feast on; he has become very fond of Yugi since he got to know him.  
  
Yami arrived at Ginsu town and parked his bike behind the torn up sign. He took out a key chain and pressed a button. A green shield formed around his bike to protect it from thieves; if the thief attempts to steal it he will receive a painful, electrical shock.  
  
Hell Shot in his hand, Yami made his way down the street. Turning onto Everment Street, he made his way over to the abandoned sushi bar.  
  
"I'm coming, my little Yugi," he thought to himself as he leaped through the shattered window and landed on the table (like he did last time).  
  
Yami jumped off the table and landed on the ground. The sound of glass crunching filled the room as he walked towards the darkness of the kitchen. The second he entered, someone grabbed him by the shirt and hurled him onto a counter top.  
  
"Come back for more you bastard?" he heard Jounouchi yell. "Well, I am ready for you this time, lets rumble!"  
  
Yami sat up on the table and looked at Jounouchi who had his fists balled up.  
  
"Are you sure you want to Jou?" Yami said calmly, startling Jounouchi. "To be honest, I could kill you before you could even throw a single punch at me."  
  
"Oh, its you," said Jounouchi as he stepped back. "I thought you were one of the vampire creeps."  
  
"No, I'm just your average hunter paying a visit to his friends," he replied as he brushed dust off his trench coat.  
  
"Hey guys," yelled Jounouchi. "Come out, its only Yami."  
  
Anzu, Yugi, a man with brown hair, and a man with white hair slipped out of the cooler room. The man with brown hair was looking cautiously at Yami; he doesn't seem to trust him. The man with white hair was also giving him the untrusting look. Yami looked between the two new people; he has never seen them before.  
  
"Are you sure we can trust him, Jou?" said the man with brown hair.  
  
"I am pretty sure Honda, " said Jounouchi. "We've know him for a few weeks and we are still here."  
  
"But he is a hunter Jounouchi," said the man with white hair. "He's out for people like me and Yugi."  
  
Yami darted his eyes towards the man with white hair.  
  
"You meaning to say you're a vampire as well?" asked Yami as he slowly started to reach into his trench coat.  
  
Jounouchi quickly grabbed his hand and shook his head.  
  
"It's alright," he said. "This is Honda and Bakura, our other friends. Honda left us the day after the accident to find Bakura. Bakura was also involved in the accident. We all thought he died too but Honda refused to believe it. Honda and Bakura grew up together and have been buddies for a very long time. They just returned a few hours after you left last night. It turns out that Bakura is like Yugi, he is still human."  
  
Yami lowered his hand and nodded.  
  
"How long has it been since you found him?" asked Yami as he looked at Honda.  
  
"A few months," said Honda as he slipped an arm around Bakura and pulled him close. "I found him near the accident area, he was hiding from the other vampires."  
  
Bakura smiled and closed his eyes as he rested his head against Honda's shoulder.  
  
"I take it you two are more then friends," Yami said with a grin as he turned his attentions to Yugi. "Ahh, little Yugi. I am glad to see you again."  
  
Yugi backed away timidly and clung onto Anzu's arm. Yami tilted his head and look to Jounouchi for an explanation. Jounouchi leaned over and whispered into Yami's ear.  
  
"He's been like that for awhile since he met you. He mostly lets Anzu and I near him because he has know and trusted us for so long," he explained as he walked over to Yugi and patted his head. "It will take time for him to trust you, for now, bear with him being shy."  
  
Yami nodded and smiled at Yugi. Yugi turned his head away to bury his face into Anzu's side.  
  
"How strong is he, out of curiosity?" said Yami as he got on one knee, studying the shy boy.  
  
"Pretty strong, he manages to fight off this really strong vampire named Kaiba," said Jounouchi.  
  
"Kaiba.?" said Yami as he lifted his head to Jounouchi waited for him to describe this Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba Seto, he is one bad ass dude," said Jou as he turned his head and looked at Yugi once again. "For some reason, his target is Yugi. He comes almost every night and tries to take away Yugi. But we wouldn't let him and Yugi uses force to make him leave. But Kaiba never learns his lesson."  
  
Yami started to frown at the thought of some violent creature taking possession of his little innocent vampire. He wanted no one to have Yugi but him.  
  
"I guess then it would be too much to ask for his help," said Yami as he stood. "I've been sent on another mission to clean up Helerom City. Turns out that the vampires from here have switched locations and took refuge there. I heard there is quite a population of vamps there. Can't have those damn parasites reproducing."  
  
"I'll help," said both Yugi and Bakura.  
  
Everyone turned to look at them.  
  
"No you don't, your not going anyway," said Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda at the same time.  
  
Yami couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"I think that Bakura and Yugi don't want to spend their time hiding for eternity, right?" said Yami to them. Yugi looked away once again when Yami looked at him.  
  
"That's right," muffed Yugi; his face was once again buried into Anzu's side. "I am sick of hiding and I must have some kind of purpose since I still have my humanity."  
  
Yugi stepped away from Anzu and looked up at Yami.  
  
"What Yugi said," said Bakura, folding his arms. Honda looked at Bakura as if he suddenly went insane.  
  
"Very well then," said Yami with a nod. He then looked to Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi. "If you're feeling brave, come along then. Let's go you two."  
  
Yami, Yugi, and Bakura walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi.  
  
"Well.....call me crazy but I'm feeling brave. Wait up!" called Jounouchi as he ran after them.  
  
Anzu and Honda turned to look at each other. Both shrugged their shoulders as if to say "Oh, to hell with it". They turned their heads towards the door and ran after the group.  
  
***  
  
Yami and friends managed to sneak into the JVHA headquarters to take an ammo truck, after Yami parked his motorcycle into his private parking lot. Anzu, Honda, Bakura, and Jounouchi climbed into the back except Yugi; he wanted to sit up front so he could see some of the sights since he hasn't been out of Ginsu Town for so very long.  
  
Yami climbed into the driver's seat and slammed the door behind him while Yugi climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up his seat belt. Yami turned the key and started up the truck. He pressed a red button that was hidden under the wheel. The garage doors flew open as he drove out of the ammunition garage.  
  
Yugi watched with excitement as Yami sped down the street. Yami couldn't help but look at Yugi and smile. Yugi looked absolutely adorable, he was acting like a six-year-old boy going to Disney Land for the very first time. Yugi opened a window and stuck his head out to feel the cool wind blowing against his face and hair.  
  
Yami started doing 130km and darted an eye towards Yugi to watch him giggle and laugh. Yami looked away to pay attention to the location signs. He caught sight of a sign that said Salium City, Parksell City, and Helerom city. Yami turned the wheel and sped down the highway leading to Helerom City.  
  
"We are almost there," he said to himself.  
  
He looked over at Yugi who was now watching him. "What is it little one?"  
  
"Eh?" said Yugi; he turned his head away quickly. "Nothing."  
  
Yami grinned and turned his attentions back to the road. Yami pulled up to a messy packing lot and parked the van there.  
  
"Alright Yugi, time to rock and roll," said Yami. Yugi tilted his head at him.  
  
"How can we do that when we have no instruments," asked Yugi.  
  
Yami couldn't help but chuckle at Yugi's innocence.  
  
"It's just an expression Yugi," he said. "What I meant to say is it's time to grab our weapons and go hunting."  
  
"Oh.." said Yugi, giving Yami a sheepish look.  
  
Yami chuckled as he opened the door and climbed out of the truck. He walked towards the back of the truck and opened it. Everyone piled out with guns in their hands and they were all dressed in black trench coats. Anzu walked over to Yugi, draped a trench coat over his shoulders and handed him a Hell Shot gun and the small arrow gun.  
  
"Alright, here is the plan everyone," said Yami as they circled around him to listen. "We'll go into two groups of three and scout out the towns and streets. I'll take Anzu and Yugi with me to the left side of the city. Jounouchi, you take Honda and Bakura to the right side of the city. Take down as many vampires as you can.  
  
"Use Hell Shot on the strong ones and the arrow gun on the weak ones." Yami reached into his pocket and tossed three watches to Bakura, Honda, and Jounouchi. "We'll meet back here at 4:30a.m. Got that?"  
  
Everyone nodded his or her head.  
  
"Good, lets split. Don't get killed, people," said Yami with as smirk as he, Anzu, and Yugi took off to the left side of the town.  
  
"Right guys, let's go kill those bastards," said Jounouchi. They all nodded after strapping on their watches. They ran off towards the right side of the town. Little did they all know, a group of dark figures were standing on top of a building and were watching them.  
  
The one that is in front of them all turns his head and nodded towards half of them. The ones he nodded to turned and sped off after Jounouchi, Bakura, and Honda. He turned to the other half and motioned them, with his hand, to follow him. The leader and his group took off after Yami, Yugi, and Anzu, jumping from roof to roof to keep themselves hidden.  
  
To be continued  
  
**Oooh, who are the people that are following them? Care to find out? Then wait for the arrival of Chapter 4 coming soon!** 


	5. Chapter 4: Captured

Chapter 4: Captured  
  
  
  
Yugi, Anzu, and Yami were walking through an old China town in Helerom City. The place smelled awful and it was quite a mess: broken windows, merchandise everywhere, human bone bits, and lots of other unpleasant things. Yugi stayed closed to Anzu as they walked. Anzu looked down at Yugi and smiled. She gently patted his head and he smiled sweetly at her.  
  
"Alright guys, lets check out the buildings," said Yami. "But make sure they are stable because we don't want to spend our time digging one of you out."  
  
He suddenly heard a crashing sound coming from an old Chinese Tea Shop.  
  
"Hmmmm.....stay here and cover me " said Yami as he slipped inside the Tea Shop.  
  
Yugi and Anzu pulled out their Hell Shot and looked around cautiously as they guarded the entrance to the Tea Shop. Suddenly, both of them jumped when they heard a war cry and a gun being fired. They turned their heads to see Yami walking out of the Tea Shop with Hell Shot smoking in his hand.  
  
"Just a vampire trying to play hero," said Yami as he walked past them. "Let's move on."  
  
Yugi and Anzu stood there for a moment then went after Yami who walked into a Chinese Antique Shop.  
  
Above the antique shop the dark figure and his gang was standing on the roof; they are all waiting for the Hunters to come out and play.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura, Honda, and Jounouchi have killed twenty vampires in Orakon Town. Honda's arm was wounded from the vampire's claws during their battle against seven vampires. Bakura is tending to Honda's wound while Jounouchi is standing guard.  
  
"Almost done, Bakura?" whispered Jounouchi.  
  
Bakura tied on the strip of cloth; he torn off a strip of his shirt, onto Honda's arm.  
  
"All done," beamed Bakura as he stood up.  
  
Honda stood as well and flexed his arm slightly.  
  
"Thanks Bakura, you're the best," said Honda as he gently pulled Bakura to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Jounouchi coughed.  
  
"Save that for later lovebirds," he said. "We only got four hours left till we meet up with Yugi and the rest so lets go to our next location; you can get your revenge there Honda."  
  
Honda smirked and Bakura nodded his head. They picked up the guns off the ground and ran down the street towards Licula Town. Little did they know, a group of dark figures were following after them on the rooftops.  
  
***  
  
Yami, Anzu, and Yugi just finished killing a family of vampires hiding in the antique shop. None of them were wounded; Yami only suffered a slight blow to his jaw by the father vampire. All of them walked out of the shop after Yami kicked down a few pillars to help the building collapse. They ran out as the building fell to the ground and turned into a pile of rubble.  
  
"Another thing," started Yami as he reloaded his gun. "Make sure that you take down the building so that other vampires won't hide there. The less buildings there are, the more vampires we'll find."  
  
While Yami was talking, Anzu was on her knees checking over Yugi to see if he was hurt or not.  
  
"I'm fine Anzu, honest," said Yugi as he gently pried her hands away from his face.  
  
"I'm just making sure, Yugi" said Anzu; she has been like a mother to Yugi because she cares and protects him like a mother does. "For all I know you could be bleeding to death and not even notice."  
  
"He's fine, Anzu," called Yami. "Now is not the time to play mother. "Come now, lets move on. We have a few hours left."  
  
Anzu got up and they moved forward towards a Chinese mini-mall. Yami was in the lead, Anzu was in the middle, and Yugi was stuck behind Anzu.  
  
They raided through the mini-mall, finding about seventeen vampires. After killing every single one and destroying the mini-mall, they ran away and sat on the curve to rest.  
  
"I'm out of ammo, does anyone have any ammo cartage's left?" panted Yami.  
  
Yugi and Anzu checked through their pockets.  
  
"I'm fresh out," said Yugi.  
  
They both looked over to Anzu hopefully as she searched through her trench coat pockets.  
  
"Sorry guys, I'm all out," said Anzu as she dumped out empty bullet cartage's.  
  
Yami groaned slightly and stood. "Looks like we gotta go back to van and reload. I'll be sure to bring a backpack full this time. I hope Jounouchi and his group were smart enough to bring tons of ammo with them."  
  
Yami looked down at his watch. "Alright guys, we have three and a half hours till we meet up with Jounouchi's group. Let's go back to van, re- stalk our ammo, then head to Yakono's China Town."  
  
They all stood up and took of into a running pace.  
  
Suddenly, the dark figures that have been following them jumped off a rooftop. They landed in a circle around Yami, Anzu, and Yugi, stopping them from running any further.  
  
"Oh shit!" yelled Yami as he lifted his Hell Shot and aimed it towards the figures behind him.  
  
When his back was turned, two of the figures ran up to him and punched him on the back of his head. His eyes widened as he fell to the ground. His eyes closed as he hit the ground, unconscious. His gun fell beside him with a loud 'click'.  
  
"Yami!" cried Anzu and Yugi.  
  
Yugi ran towards Yami's unconscious body.  
  
"Yugi no!" screamed Anzu.  
  
She screamed again as three of the figures grabbed her from behind and held her tightly as she struggled. Yugi turned at the sound of Anzu's scream and gasped.  
  
"Anzu!" he cried.  
  
Three more figures went over to Yami's limp body, while Yugi's back was turned, and picked him up. They all jumped up with Anzu and Yami onto the rooftops. Anzu cried out Yugi's name as she disappeared into the night with the dark figures. Yugi fell to his knee's, staring out at where his friends used to be, his hands reaching out to where they disappeared to.  
  
"Anzu.....Yami......" he whispered as tears filled his eyes. "They're gone...."  
  
From behind Yugi, the leader of the gang that took Yami and Anzu is standing behind him.  
  
"I told you that I would get you sometime, little Yugi." said a dark voice. "Now that the hunter and your mommy are out of the way, I'm here to claim you."  
  
Yugi jumped to his feet when he heard the dark voice speak to him; it sounded familiar to him. He turned his head slowly and his eyes widened. There stood a man in a trench coat with brown hair, cold blue eyes, and an evil smirk on his face as he stared down into Yugi's frightened eyes. Yugi started to back away in fear.  
  
"Kai.......ba......" gasped Yugi.  
  
He gasped as Kaiba moved up to him and grabbed his shirt collar to hold him in place.  
  
"Your mine....." whispered Kaiba as he held onto the struggling Yugi.  
  
"Ugh, no!" cried Yugi.  
  
Yugi felt pain in the back of his neck as Kaiba dug two fingers into a pressure point. His eyes closed and he went limp in Kaiba's arms. Kaiba lifted him into his arms and smiled evilly.  
  
"Your mine now......little Yugi," he whispered.  
  
He turned and leaped into the air to follow his allies. "And.....you'll be mine for eternity."  
  
He laughed out loud as he disappeared into the darkness of the night, taking Yugi with him.  
  
***  
  
"They're ganging on us, Jou!" cried Honda.  
  
Honda, Jounouchi and Bakura ran out of ammo after fighting fifty vampires. They were about to run back to the meeting place to re-stalk but they were ambushed by these dark figures.  
  
They've already captured Bakura and now they are after the rest of them. Honda wanted to stay and fight them so he could rescue Bakura, but Jounouchi forced him to retreat because there were too many of them. Jounouchi and Honda have been running from them for awhile and are near exhaustion.  
  
"Keep running, Honda," yelled Jounouchi as he forced himself to keep going. "If we stop now they'll catch us!"  
  
Honda nodded and forced his legs to run faster. They turned a corner and continued to run. Jounouchi spotted something.  
  
"In here!" gasped Jounouchi as he grabbed Honda's arm and yanked him into an abandoned grocery store.  
  
They leaped behind the counter top and hid there as the dark figures stopped and looked around for them. The figures shrugged their shoulders when they couldn't see them anywhere then darted down the street thinking that Jou and Honda ran down the alleyway. Jounouchi and Honda sighed in relief and gasped for air when they no longer heard the figure's foot steps; they were holding their breath.  
  
"Th-tha-that......wa-was close...... " panted Jounouchi. "Who.....who the hell....were those freaks?"  
  
"I don't know....but those bastards took Bakura," growled Honda and stood up with clenched fists. "We gotta follow them and see where they have taken him."  
  
Jounouchi nodded and got to his feet. He looked down at his watch and pressed a button. It turned into a mini radar.  
  
"Hey look Honda," said Jounouchi as they peered down at the radar. "Everyone else is moving light speed fast like Bakura."  
  
".......Do you think those creeps got Yugi and the others?"  
  
The both looked up at each other.  
  
"Shit" they said at the same time, realising that its true.  
  
"Let's grab the van and track them down," said Jounouchi.  
  
Honda agreed and they both jumped out from behind the counter and ran out of the grocery store. They ran for an hour straight until they finally found the van in the parking lot.  
  
"Wait Jou!" Honda gasped out as he stopped running to catch his breath. "Doesn't......doesn't Yami have the key to the van on him?"  
  
Jounouchi froze and stared at the van helplessly.  
  
"God.....dammit!!" roared Jounouchi as he threw a punch at the van and made a large dent in it.  
  
After taking deep breaths to calm himself, he lifted his head. "There's gotta be a spare key hidden in here somewhere. Check every inch of this van, Honda."  
  
Jounouchi checked the driver's side of the van while Honda checked the passenger's side of the van. Honda looked under the step of the van, then he looked up to the door handle. Curiously, he lifted his hand up and pulled at the handle. The car door opened.  
  
"Jou!" cried Honda. "Yugi forgot to lock his door! We're in!"  
  
Jounouchi leapt to his feet and ran over to the driver's side as Honda crawled in and unlocked the door for him. Jounouchi hopped in and shut the door.  
  
"Alright......let's see if the Jou master is a true genius," said Jounouchi as he opened a compartment full of wires.  
  
Honda looked at him and opened to mouth to comment on the genius thing but Jounouchi lifted a hand to silence him without even glancing at him.  
  
"Keep your comments to yourself Honda, I need silence so I can concentrate."  
  
Honda closed his mouth and looked out the window.  
  
"Please let our friends be alright," said Honda as he looked to the sky; it was almost daylight. "Please let Bakura and Yugi be in a dark place far from the deadly sun......."  
  
To be continued 


	6. Chapter 5: From Daylight to Nightlight

Chapter 5: From Daylight to Nightlight  
  
  
  
"God damn you, START!" yelled a frustrated Jounouchi; he has been trying all night to get the van started.  
  
When the sun came up, Honda fell asleep from exhaustion. Jounouchi gave up on getting it started and decided that he should sleep on it and try again later tonight. He knew that Yugi and the gang were still alive because their signals were still blinking on their radar.  
  
Back in Tokyo City, Kelus phoned Yami's home to check and see how his mission went in Helerom City. When Yami wasn't home, Kelus started to get worried.  
  
"This isn't like Hitsumi, usually he would get the job done at the break of day and then return home," said Kelus as he sat back in his chair and looked towards the window. "I hope they didn't get him......"  
  
Kelus sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm starting to act like a dad worried over his daughter going on a date and being an hour late. Come home safe, kid."  
  
***  
  
Yami slowly opened his eyes and blinked them clear. He lifted his head slightly then winced; his head was still aching from that figure's blow.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" he whispered.  
  
He tried to move, but he couldn't. It was dark and he appeared to be chained to something that was quite comfy.  
  
"Shit.....I actually got captured. You're getting rusty Hitsumi."  
  
Yami lifted his head at the sound of a door being opened.  
  
"Who's there?" he demanded as he tried to sit up but the chains held him down..  
  
The sound of tiny footsteps echoed through the room. Yami lifted his head as candles suddenly lit up. He appeared to be in a child's room; there were dolls everywhere, a small ball, a dollhouse, and building blocks.  
  
He turned his head and was now looking at a little girl, who looked like she was nine years old, holding one of the candles. She smiled and softly giggled as she set the candle down on the bedside table. She looks exactly like Yami expect that her hair is straight blond and its long.  
  
She crawled onto the bed and fell onto Yami's chest, hugging him tightly. Yami felt a strange warmth in his heart as the sweet girl hugged him.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you, Master Kaiba promised me he would find you and bring you to me," she said; her voice was soft and sweet sounding.  
  
Yami snapped out of it and wiggled slightly. He stared down at the little girl with a puzzled look.  
  
"Who are you.......little girl?" he asked.  
  
The girl suddenly sat up and gave Yami a pouting look.  
  
"You're such a meanie, how could you forget me?" she said as she looked down at him. "It's me, Yami. Don't you remember me?"  
  
"Look, I don't recognize you ok?" yelled Yami as he started to struggle. "Let me go now!"  
  
The little girl slid off him and backed away from him with tears in her eyes. She reached down and picked up her teddy bear lying on the floor.  
  
"You....your so mean...." sniffed the girl. "How could you forget your own little sister!"  
  
Yami stopped struggling and his eyes started to bulge.  
  
"M..M...Mi..Mika..?" stuttered Yami. "Little sis?"  
  
***  
  
Anzu awakened as she felt someone's hand shaking her shoulder.  
  
"Anzu," she heard Bakura's voice. "Anzu wake up."  
  
She blinked her eyes and gazed up at Bakura. "Bakura.......where are we?"  
  
She sat up and her eyes scanned around the area they were in; which was a dirty cell with not windows and straw on the floor for a bed.  
  
"We are in a cell," said Bakura as he turned his head towards a vampire guard glaring at them. "I don't know where Yami and Yugi are, but I hope they are alright."  
  
Anzu suddenly gasped. She grabbed Bakura's shirt and started to shake him slightly.  
  
"Yugi! Where is he? Did you see him?"  
  
"I heard someone say that Kaiba has him," said Bakura as he pushed away Anzu's hands. "He took Yugi........to his room."  
  
Anzu's eyes filled with fear when she hear Kaiba's name.  
  
"Oh god.......not him......not Kaiba......" she said as her body started to shake. "My poor Yugi........please be alright. I swear I'll kill Kaiba if he hurts Yugi."  
  
Bakura held his arms out to Anzu and she went into him. Bakura stroked her hair as he thought to himself "Be brave Yugi......we'll find a way to save you."  
  
***  
  
Yugi awakened on a bed; the room he was in had many lit up candles and he appeared to be lying on a bed with red velvet sheets. Yugi sat up on the bed and blinked his eyes; his clothes were removed and he was dressed in red, silk, shirt and pants.  
  
"Where am I.? he asked himself as he rubbed his eyes. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"They are being dealt with, my little night Angel," a sudden voice said.  
  
Yugi jumped and fell off the bed. He quickly scrambled to his feet and looked around. He caught the sight of Kaiba wearing a black, silk, robe and holding two glassed that appeared to have blood in them.  
  
"I see that you are finally awake," he said as he slowly walked towards Yugi. "I'd like to welcome you to my humble home soon to be yours as well."  
  
Yugi backed away and sat back down on the bed.  
  
"Where are my friends, Kaiba?!" cried Yugi. "What have you done with them?"  
  
"They are safe, Yugi, do not worry your pretty little head over them," Kaiba replied as he sat down beside Yugi and held up a wineglass to him. "Drink.you haven't fed since you got here. This blood is from a virgin girl and it will hopefully be to your liking."  
  
He frowned as Yugi batted the wineglass away and caused it to shatter onto the floor.  
  
"I do not drink human blood, Kaiba," Yugi managed to say in a calm voice. "I'm not a monster like you."  
  
Kaiba slightly growled and started to raise his hand to backhand Yugi. But he reminded himself that he couldn't hurt Yugi and lowered his hand. He took a deep breath and smiled.  
  
"You'll soon give in to the thirst, little one," he said with an evil glint in his eyes. "Just give it time and I promise you that you'll give in to it."  
  
"Never!" yelled Yugi as he got up to run away.  
  
Kaiba grasped Yugi's wrist and pulled him onto the bed. He crawled on top of Yugi and stared down into his eyes.  
  
"Your driving my patience, Yugi," he growled. "I suggest you behave yourself or I'll have to punish you."  
  
Kaiba closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Yugi's.  
  
Yugi's eyes widen as he felt Kaiba's cold, demanding, lips against his. He sank his fangs into Kaiba's lower lip. Kaiba growled and encouraged it, wanting Yugi to feed from him, to make him his own forever.  
  
Yugi jerk his lips away from his and he spat Kaiba's blood right into his face. Kaiba snarled and brought back his hand. He slapped Yugi twice across the face and left Yugi with sore cheeks and tears in his eyes.  
  
"Listen here........Yugi," said Kaiba through clenched teeth. "If you do not behave, I will personally take all of your friend's lives right in front of you and then you'll have no one but me. If you do as I say, I'll spare your friends lives. Make your choice."  
  
Yugi turned his head side to side in disbelief. He didn't want to spend a night with Kaiba, he wanted to be with his friends.........especially Yami. Yami........he wanted Yami desperately.  
  
Ever since he met Yami he started to develop feelings he never had before. Every time he saw Yami, his feelings for him grew stronger. He realized a few days ago that he was experiencing love. Then the thought of Kaiba tearing Yami's body to pieces terrified him. He had no choice but to yield to him.  
  
"I.......I'll do.........whatever you want....." whispered Yugi as more tears filled his eyes.  
  
Kaiba smirked triumphantly as he reached down and untied his robe.  
  
"Good, my little night Angel," he said.  
  
He leaned down and nuzzled Yugi's neck as his hand lifted Yugi's shirt and rubbed against his exposed abdomen. Yugi shuddered and bit his lip; he is a virgin and is quite sensitive to light touches.  
  
Yugi's eyes snapped open as Kaiba inserted his hand into his pants. He wiggled slightly then gasped in surprise as he felt Kaiba's hand touch the place where no one has ever touched before. He closed his eyes and couldn't help but moaned slightly as he felt Kaiba's hand move up and down his length.  
  
Kaiba groaned into Yugi's ear as he moved his head down and lifted Yugi's shirt further up with his teeth. He leaned down and pressed heated kisses against Yugi's bare flesh, causing Yugi to gasp and bite back a giggle.  
  
Kaiba pulled Yugi's shirt over his head and tossed it away. Yugi muffed a scream as Kaiba placed his mouth on his right nipple and started to suckle the sensitive bud. He tossed his head side to side as Kaiba's mouth suckled his sensitive peck and his hand teased his sensitive length. His teeth clenched to stop himself from making anymore sounds.  
  
After a few minutes of teasing Yugi, Kaiba pressed kisses down his chest and abdomen as he slid down his pants. Yugi tried to buck his hips down to avoid him but cried out as he felt Kaiba using the tip of his tongue against his sensitive length. He clutched the velvet bed sheets as Kaiba opened his mouth and took his full length into his mouth. He tilted his head back as Kaiba pleasured his length, which made him shiver and moan.  
  
Kaiba started to suckle. Yugi to clamp his teeth down against his lower lip as he wished to himself that this was not happening to him. He started to picture Yami doing this to him instead of this inhuman monster forcing him against his will.  
  
When he felt the tip of Kaiba's tongue rubbing against the tip of his length Yugi screamed out, "Yami!"  
  
Kaiba lifted his head and looked at Yugi with a dangerous look in his cold blue eyes.  
  
"You little man whore," hissed Kaiba. "How dare you imagine that I'm that hunter."  
  
Yugi coward as Kaiba stared at him angrily. He got to his feet while tying up his robe and turned. He stormed towards the door, opened it, and slammed it behind him.  
  
Yugi heard the door lock and Kaiba yelling 'I'm going to kill that fucker!'  
  
Yugi cringed as he heard more doors slamming.  
  
Yugi lowered his head as he slid off the bed and walked over to his shirt. He picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head. He walked over to the window and stood in front of it to watch the full moon. He then wished that he were back in his old hiding place feeding on the blood of rats and cats. His thirst would overtake him and drive him insane if he doesn't feed soon.  
  
He sat down on the windowsill and hugged his knees close to his chest as he silently prayed for Yami and the others to be alright; he fears Kaiba is going to do something to them because of what he did earlier.  
  
***  
  
"Mika......I thought that you were dead," said Yami. "I saw those people kill you and take you away. How did you come back?"  
  
Mika hugged her teddy close as she sat on the bed next to Yami.  
  
"I was barely alive when they took me away," explained Mika. "I was taken to Master Kaiba and he fed me his blood. Master Kaiba has been a vampire for a very long time and has gotten stronger after he was caught in the radation spill in 2127."  
  
Yami jerked at his chains.  
  
"I then became his daughter and I've lived with him for years. He promised me that soon you would be by my side when he finds you. He kept his promise."  
  
Mika smiled and hugged Yami around the waist once again. "There have been vampires around before the radiation accident. Stupid humans thought that there was a vampire race called the Dano Clan. The Dano Clan has been wiped out for many generations. We are the new beginning for the vampire race."  
  
"Mika.......my sister.......I'm going to kill him for what he did to you," growled Yami. "Please release me."  
  
Mika looked up and shook her head. "Master Kaiba said if I free you you'd run away from me and abandon me because I am now a vampire."  
  
"Mika......I would never do that to you......I-" Yami stopped talking at the sound of the door being thrown open. His head turned as Kaiba burst into the room.  
  
Mika gasped and leaped off Yami to cower away from Kaiba as he may his way over to the bounded Yami. Mika cried out as Kaiba delivered a blow to Yami's jaw.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" growled Kaiba as he sent blow after blow against Yami's jaw. "How dare you cause Yugi to turn his eyes away from me! Do you have any idea how much that humiliated me!"  
  
Yami blinked as blood slid down the corner of his mouth, then he smirked.  
  
"I don't blame him," said Yami. "Who could love an ugly creature with an attitude like yours." "If I were Yugi, I'd kill myself if you laid a single hand on me. But since I am me I would kill you if you touched a single strand of Yugi's hair."  
  
Kaiba moved his hand back to hit Yami once again, but stopped himself.  
  
"Well.Hunter..I've touched more then Yugi's hair," said Kaiba with a smirk as he saw Yami's blood red eyes darkening and filling with a murderous look. "Care for me to describe? Well.I am here because while I was pleasuring him he happened to call out your name."  
  
Yami hid his look of amazement that Yugi was thinking of him. Then couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Looks like I caught his heart before you could take it and destroy it," said Yami. "Someone like you doesn't deserve Yugi's heart."  
  
He leaned up and whispered into his ear. "You'll never have his heart, Kaiba. He'll always look at you as an ugly monster."  
  
Kaiba growled and whipped out a dagger but Mika ran up to him and grabbed his arm to stop him.  
  
"No! Please, Master Kaiba!" cried Mika. "You promised that I could have him all to myself and turn him into one of us."  
  
Kaiba looked down into Mika's pleading red eyes.  
  
"No Kaiba," said Yami. "Release me and fight me like a man; unless you have no honor and will stab me while I am restrained."  
  
Kaiba looked to Yami, then back to Mika. He slowly lowered his dagger and knelt in front of Mika. He took her face into his hands and pressed a kiss against her forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry little Mika, your brother did a bad thing and I had to punish him," said Kaiba as he stood up and walked towards the door. "But now I'll leave you to him. Try not to spill blood on the bed sheets."  
  
"Coward!" yelled Yami.  
  
Kaiba closed the door behind him as Mika turned to Yami and smiled. She opened her mouth to bare her small fangs, and then crawled onto the bed towards Yami.  
  
Yami's eyes widened and he struggled to get free, but had not luck getting free. He closed his eyes tightly as Mika's head lowered towards his neck and her mouth opened further.  
  
***  
  
"We gotta get out of here, Bakura," whispered Anzu as she looked towards the sleeping guard.  
  
"I know, Anzu," said Bakura.  
  
He looked at the sleeping guard through the corner of his eye. "But with that stupid guard there its going to be difficult."  
  
"Oh Bakura," she said as her tears started to form again. "I wish I knew how the others were doing. I'm so very worried. Kaiba is so very cruel and he could be beating poor Yugi and Yami by now."  
  
Bakura looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"Don't cry, Anzu, I'm sure they are fine," he said as he reached out and wiped away her tears with his finger. "Besides, Jounouchi and Honda didn't get captured. I am sure those two will come up with a plan. Those two make a good team."  
  
He smiled to her to help her cheer up. Anzu wiped away the remains of her tears and smiled back.  
  
"You are right, I should have some faith in Honda and Jou," she said.  
  
"Rest now, I'll try to think of plan to get us out of here," he said. "You rest."  
  
Anzu nodded, rested her head in his lap and closed her eyes.  
  
Seeing that her neck is exposed, Bakura started chewing on his lower lip. He slowly moved his head towards her neck and opened his mouth, baring his pearl white fangs.  
  
The sound of the guard snorting in his sleep snapped him out of his trance. He swore at himself and moved his head away, disgusted with the fact that he almost gave in to his thirst.  
  
"Please hurry Honda......." he pleaded to himself. "I don't know how long I can fight this thirst for blood....."  
  
***  
  
"Aha! I did it!" cried Jounouchi in triumph.  
  
He finally managed to get the van going after hours of non-stop work.  
  
"Buckle your seat belt Honda, we're off to save our friends!"  
  
"Wait Jou, do you know how to drive this thi-"  
  
Honda stopped as Jounouchi moved the van out of the parking lot and sped down the street at 150km towards the road leading to the highway.  
  
"Hold on you guys," said Jounouchi, "We're on our way!"  
  
Honda was holding onto the seat for dear life as Jounouchi went as fast as the van could go.  
  
"H-H-Holy sh-sh-shit!" cursed Honda.  
  
Jounouchi was too busy checking his radar to notice Honda panicking. He steered himself onto the highway and then looked back at the radar.  
  
"Ok, we are about five miles away from where our friends our being held. We should be there in about ten to twenty minutes."  
  
"JOU! CAR! CAR!! WRONG SIDE!!" cried Honda.  
  
Jou looked up and yelled as he saw that he was about to smack into a car; he wasn't paying attention to the road and it caused him to switch onto the wrong side. He swerved the van onto the right side of the road, avoiding the car honking at him. He turned his head to give a pissed off Honda a sheepish look.  
  
"I meant to do that," said Jou. "Just trying to scare you."  
  
"Jou, I'll navigate, you keep your eyes on the road," said Honda as he pressed a button on his watch and looked down at his radar. "Ok, the signals are blinking faster, we are getting close. Turn right onto the turn off leading to Jaluk City."  
  
"Roger, navigator Honda," said Jou as he turned the van onto the turn off to Jaluk City.  
  
"Hey, look over there!" said Honda who was pointing straight ahead.  
  
Jounouchi looked to where his finger was pointed. He whistled loudly.  
  
"Damn.......its.......huge........" he said.  
  
They were looking towards a large black building that had "Kaiba's Corporation" in big blue letters. Honda looked down at his radar.  
  
"The signals are getting stronger, our friends must be there!" said Honda. "Quickly Jou, faster!"  
  
"You got it," replied Jou as he stepped on the gas pedal and forced the van to go faster.  
  
"We're coming guys!" both Honda and Jounouchi said as they drove up towards the building. "Just hold on!"  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
The two heros better hurry. Bakura and Yugi can't fight off their thirst much longer. Will they make it in time? 


	7. Chapter 6: Sanity VS Insanity

Chapter 6: Sanity VS Insanity  
  
Yugi continued to sit on the windowsill. Something inside him was telling him to kill Kaiba for capturing him and his friends. But a voice in his head was telling him that if he failed to kill Kaiba, Kaiba would flee and kill all his friends. When Kaiba threatens to do something, he keeps his word. He just couldn't risk his friend's lives just to save his own.  
  
Also the last battle he had with Kaiba, he barely defeated him. Kaiba seemed to be getting stronger every time he saw him. Why was Kaiba's strength increasing and yet his was remaining the same?  
  
When Kaiba held him down to his bed, Yugi felt helpless and weak as if he lost all of his strength. Why couldn't he over power Kaiba?  
  
Yugi desperately wanted to be free from Kaiba; his thirst for blood is starting to drive him insane. He has never been with out blood for this long; which has been almost twenty-four hours.  
  
Yugi's head jerked up at the sound of the door unlocking. The door opened and a maid walked into the room. She smiled at him.  
  
"Master Kaiba told me that you would be thirsty," said the maid. "So I've brought you something to help quench your thirst."  
  
The maid turned and motioned her hand towards the door. Yugi flinched when he heard a girl screaming as two vampires dragged her into the room and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Wha......?" said Yugi.  
  
The maid smiled once again. "Master Kaiba requested for you to receive the blood of a virgin. Come now, best feed from her first before these two lose control and have her for dinner."  
  
The girl screamed louder as she continued to struggle. Yugi turned his head away.  
  
"Take her away and set her free.........." said Yugi. "I.........I don't want her, I don't drink human blood."  
  
The whole room went dead silent, including the girl's screams. They were all looking at Yugi as if he was jumping around like a maniac while swinging swords around. The maid frowned at the boy's stubbornness.  
  
"I'm not leaving till you fed from her," said the maid. "The Master told me to make sure you feed."  
  
She shook her head as Yugi ignored her and looked out the window.  
  
"Having troubles, little lady?" said Kaiba.  
  
Everyone's head turned as Kaiba entered the room and looked at Yugi.  
  
"Why must you continue to be so rude to me when I bring you such generous presents?"  
  
"You describe generosity in such a sick way, Kaiba," said Yugi in a cold voice.  
  
Kaiba flared his nostrils; he had enough of this boy's stubbornness and was going to end it now.  
  
"Alright little Yugi," said Kaiba in a scary, cool, voice. "I had enough of your games. Since these two vampires are very thirsty I guess that one of them can have her and the other can have Yami."  
  
Kaiba smirked as Yugi's eyes widened and filled with rage.  
  
"That's right, he will suck your precious Yami dry."  
  
"No!" cried Yugi as he leaped off the windowsill and ran towards Kaiba at full speed.  
  
Suddenly, a vampire on the left pulled out a gun from his trench coat and blasted a ball of energy at Yugi. Yugi gasped and tried to dodge it but the ball of energy followed him till it hit him right in the back. Yugi fell to floor as he felt all of his strength being drained. He lay there, weak as a newborn puppy.  
  
"Such a neat little toy, don't you think Yugi?" asked Kaiba as he nodded a thanks to the vampire guard. "This devise was created by me. It sucks out all of your energy and strength till your nothing but a weak little kitten. The only way to get your strength back is to feed."  
  
Yugi lifted his head slightly as tears filled his eyes.  
  
"Now then, Yugi, if you do not feed now you and your friends will be going on a trip to hell. If you do feed now, I'll set your friends free and you'll stay with me. You have ten seconds to make your choice."  
  
Yugi sniffed slightly as Kaiba starting to count; he already made his choice. Yugi tried to get up but he fell back down since he could barely stand. Kaiba nodded his head towards the two vampire guards. They ran over to Yugi and lifted him up by his arms. They carried him over to Kaiba and he took Yugi in his arms.  
  
Then the guards rushed over to the scared girl and yanked her to her feet. She started to scream once again as they dragged her towards Yugi and Kaiba.  
  
"Now, feed little Yugi," said Kaiba. "Save your friends and yourself."  
  
Yugi turned his head and looked into the girl's eyes.  
  
"Forgive me.please.." said Yugi as he leaned forward towards the girl's neck and opened his mouth.  
  
The girl's eyes widened and she cried out in pain as Yugi sank his fangs into the softness of her neck. Yugi began to feed as Kaiba watched with glee. The girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head in pleasure from Yugi's 'Kiss'.  
  
"This blood......it........it tastes so very good........" Yugi thought to himself. "Better then the animal's blood."  
  
This caused him to suckle harder; he wanted more of the sweet nectar. Yugi fed until the girl was pale as a ghost. Yugi released her and she dropped to the floor, dead. Yugi licked a line of blood off the corner of his mouth and smiled demonically.  
  
"That.........tasted...........good........." he said. "I want some more.........."  
  
Kaiba laughed in triumphant. Yugi was now his.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Mika stop!" cried Yami as he struggled against his bounds. "You don't want to do this."  
  
Mika lifted her head and gazed into Yami's eyes.  
  
"Master Kaiba said if I don't make you into one of us, then you'll run away from me," she said. "I won't lose you again, brother."  
  
"Mika, what Kaiba gave you was not a blessing," he said as he looked back into her eyes. "Don't get me wrong. It is good to see you again but it hurts to see you this way. If you turned me into one of your kind I could never forgive you."  
  
Mika flinched.  
  
"Please release me, Mika. I promise to take you with me and I will find a way to turn you into yourself again. Have I ever broken a promise to you, Mika?"  
  
Mika leaned back and looked thoughtful. She slid off Yami and walked towards the door. Yami watched sadly as she opened the door and walked out.  
  
"God dammit........" he thought to himself as he closed his eyes. "How am I gonna get free now?"  
  
Just then his eyes opened as he heard Mika's tiny footsteps re-entering the room. The sound of keys merrily jingling filled the quiet room.  
  
Mika walked up to Yami and sat back down on the bed. She looked at each key till she found the one she wanted. She used the key to unlock his chains. He sat up quickly and rubbed his wrists.  
  
"Thank you Mika," he whispered as he lean forward and pulled her into his embrace.  
  
He pressed his face against her soft hair and sighed happily. "God..........I've missed you so. I wanted revenge on those that took you away from me. Now I want revenge on them for turning you into what you are."  
  
Mika clutched his shirt slightly with her tiny hand, then looked up at him.  
  
"I know where your friends are," she said. "We can go rescue them! We can pretend that you've become one of us and that I'm showing you your new home."  
  
Yami looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Lead the way, Princess," said Yami in a gentlemen like voice.  
  
Mika giggled as Yami carried her out of her room in his arms.  
  
"You would call me that all the time because dad said you treated me like one," said Mika as Yami set her down on the ground and took her hand.  
  
"I could never forget our time together, Mika," he said with a smile.  
  
Mika returned the smile and then pointed down the hallway. They walked down the hallway, hand in hand, just like they used to do when they were younger.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Bakura's gripped onto the bars of the cell with his hands; he was trying to bend them while the guard was napping. But he was not having much luck.  
  
"Dammit.........what is wrong with me......." said Bakura. "How did I get so weak all of a sudden?"  
  
He looked over at Anzu and sighed; she was still asleep.  
  
"I've got to get ourselves out of here." He turned his attentions back to the bars and tried again. Suddenly, he heard tiny footsteps echoing through the room.  
  
"Shit, someone is coming," hissed Bakura as he jumped back and took a seat next to Anzu.  
  
Bakura watched as a little girl with blonde hair walked over to the guard and sniffled. She reached out a tiny hand and tugged on his sleeve. It took a moment for the guard to awaken. When he did, he looked down at the girl and blinked.  
  
"What is it little Mika?" said the guard as he reached out, picked her up, and plopped her into his lap. "Tell Uncle Radus about those tears you have in your eyes."  
  
Mika sniffed and looked up at him innocently.  
  
"My brother was being so very mean to me........." she whined. "He told me he hated me because of what I am now. He said he would never accept me as a vampire because they are nothing but parasites."  
  
Radus looked at Mika, then he growled.  
  
"Want me to teach him a lesson, little Mika?" he said.  
  
Mika wiped away her tears with her dress sleeve and nodded her head.  
  
"Yes please, Uncle Radus," said Mika.  
  
Radus took her off his lap and stood. Then he settled her down on his chair and handed her a ring of keys.  
  
"You watch these two prisoners while I'll go teach your brother some manners," he said as he started to crack his knuckles. "I'll give your brother a good beating that he'll think twice about those words he said to you."  
  
Mika smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Thank you, Uncle Radus," she said as he smiled back at her and turned.  
  
Mika watched as he walked up the stone stairway. She turned her attentions to Bakura and held up a thumb. Bakura was about to ask what she was up to, but then he heard the sound of Radus's grunt of pain. Radus fell down the stairs and landed on the ground, unconscious.  
  
"What the?" said Bakura.  
  
Mika giggled.  
  
"Good to see that you guys survived," Bakura heard someone say. "You deserve to be Hunters."  
  
Bakura turned his eyes and smiled happily as he watched Yami walk over to Mika and pick her up.  
  
"Well damn, you truly are the Hunter with nine lives," said Bakura as he grinned.  
  
Anzu opened her eyes and blinked. She leaped up and ran towards the bars when she caught site of Yami.  
  
"Oh Yami! Your alive!" she cried happily as she gripped onto the bars of the cell.  
  
She looked towards Mika and tilted her head.  
  
"Who is she? And where is Yugi?"  
  
"This is my long lost sister, Mika," said Yami as he held Mika close. "I don't know where Yugi is..............but Mika says she does. We came to get you guys first because, from what Mika said, Kaiba has gotten stronger and has this strange devise that sucks out vampire's strength."  
  
"He must have used it on Yugi. The only way for the vampire to get its strength back is to feed."  
  
"That must explain why I couldn't bend these bars," said Bakura. "That bastard must have used it on me while I was unconscious."  
  
Mika showed Yami the right key to the cell. He pushed the key into the keyhole and turned the lock. He backed away as Bakura and Anzu rushed out. Bakura ran over to the guard and glared down at him.  
  
"He may not be human, but he has blood in him," said Bakura as he grabbed the guard's wrist and slit it. "It will be good enough."  
  
Anzu looked away as Bakura began to feed; she was feeling a little nauseous. After Bakura was done, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.  
  
"That was very disgusting............animal's blood tastes ten times better then his."  
  
Yami smirked at Bakura.  
  
"Right then, lets be off." said Yami.  
  
He took off towards the stairs with Mika in his arms while Bakura and Anzu ran after him. The guard was left behind, dead. Bakura made sure of it.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Quiet Honda, I hear guards coming," said Jounouchi as he pulled Honda against the wall.  
  
They managed to sneak into the building without being seen so far. The place is dark so it's hard to see where they are going.  
  
"Do you think they know we are here?" whispered Honda.  
  
"I don't know," he whispered back. "But we might have to fight some of them off because I am getting sick of hiding from those bastards."  
  
"We can't use our weapons yet," Honda reminded Jounouchi. "We need to save our ammo for the guards holding Yugi and the others hostage. Also.for that prick Kaiba."  
  
Honda started to growl but Jounouchi clamped his hand over Honda's mouth.  
  
"Will you shut up?" whispered Jou in a harsh tone. "We'll be caught if your gums continue to flap."  
  
Honda glared at Jounouchi, then stopped when he heard the sound of voices and footsteps growing louder.  
  
"Alright Honda, on the count of three, we will jump them and try to knock them out," whispered Jounouchi as he took his hand away from Honda's mouth.  
  
"Gotcha," Honda whispered back as he prepared himself.  
  
"Ok.........." whispered Jounouchi as he prepared himself as well. "One...........two........."  
  
They crouched back.  
  
"Three!"  
  
Both Honda and Jounouchi jumped onto two figures and tried to wrestle them down.  
  
"Ow!" the figure underneath Honda cried. "Honda stop it!"  
  
"Jou!" cried the figure underneath Jounouchi. "Get off me! Your heavy!"  
  
"Anzu?" both Jounouchi and Honda said at the same time. "Bakura?"  
  
They both lifted their heads as a figure walked up to them with a candle in its hand.  
  
"I see you two are still alive and well," said a familiar voice.  
  
"Yami!" cried Jounouchi and Honda as they got off Anzu and Bakura and helped them to their feet.  
  
Jounouchi and Anzu were exchanging many hugs while Bakura and Honda were exchanging many passionate kisses. Mika blinked at Honda and Bakura as she watched them but Yami covered her eyes with his hand. Mika began to pout.  
  
"Alright guys," said Yami. "Now is not the time to party. We still got to rescue Yugi."  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and nodded.  
  
"And the Great Jou has brought gifts," said Jounouchi as he took off a large backpack and placed it on the ground.  
  
He unzipped it and revealed Hell Shot guns and the arrow guns. Yami started to grin.  
  
"Jou, remind me to buy you dinner if we live through this," he said as put Mika down and reached for a Hell Shot.  
  
Jounouchi grinned as he picked up a Hell Shot. Everyone grabbed guns and ammo to suit up for the final battle.  
  
After loading his gun, Yami tucked it into his trench coat. Then he kneeled in front of Mika and took her hands.  
  
"Mika, this battle is going to be dangerous," he said to her. "We have to kill Kaiba,"  
  
At first Mika's eyes widened, then she closed them and nodded her head.  
  
"Also, you must take cover. I don't want to lose you again, Mika. Anzu will stay behind and take care of you."  
  
Anzu looked up and nodded her head.  
  
"But brother........." protested Mika as she clutched onto his trench coat.  
  
Yami placed a finger onto her lips and shook his head.  
  
"I mean it, Mika." he said. "I promise that if I live I'll come back for you."  
  
Mika backed up into Anzu and nodded her head sadly.  
  
"Now, where is Yugi being held?"  
  
"In Mas-...........I mean, Kaiba's room," said Mika. "Go down the way were we're heading to. His room is next to an eerie painting of women crying."  
  
Yami nodded his head and stood.  
  
"Jou, Bakura, Honda," called Yami.  
  
All three of them lifted their heads and listened for further instructions.  
  
"We all stay together on this one. If vampires get in our way, kill them all. Let's go."  
  
The three stood as Yami ran down to the left. They all ran after him and disappeared into the darkness. Anzu held Mika close as Mika clung onto her shirt.  
  
"Is my brother going to die?" asked Mika.  
  
Anzu looked down at her and shook her head. "I don't think so, Mika. He is a Level ten hunter and has more lives then a cat does."  
  
Mika giggled a little and snuggled in Anzu's arms. Anzu turned her head towards the hallway that the four took with a worried look in her eyes.  
  
"Come back safely guys..........."  
  
***  
  
  
  
Yami, Jounouchi, Honda, and Bakura ran till the found the painting of the crying women. They stood in front of door to catch their breath; except Bakura because he doesn't breathe.  
  
"Alright guys, we've made it," said Yami as he lifted his gun. "If there are any vamps take them down. If Kaiba is the only one there he's mine; that bastard had the nerve to use me as his personal punching bag while I was restrained."  
  
Guns in their hands all four of them kicked the door down. The rushed into the room, then stopped as they received a shock of their life.  
  
Yugi is in Kaiba's arms. Kaiba is fully naked but Yugi is wearing his Hunter outfit. Yugi is nuzzling Kaiba's neck while Kaiba was looking at the bewildered group with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Your too late, boys," said Kaiba with a smirk on his face. "Yugi belongs to me. He couldn't control his thirst and now he has lost every ounce of his humanity. He had no choice but to turn to my side."  
  
Yami fell to his knees as he stared disbelieving at Yugi who was kissing Kaiba's face lovingly.  
  
"No..........Yugi no........." said Yami as his voice started to break.  
  
Jounouchi fell to the ground and pounded his fist against the floor as he cursed himself over and over.  
  
"To demonstrate the new Yugi, he will kill all of you to please me," said Kaiba as he laughed evilly. "He still thirsts for blood and now you will all be his thirst quenchers. First, he will kill you, Hunter."  
  
Yugi slipped out of Kaiba's arms and smirked at the heroes. His eyes were filled with a crazy, demonic look that Yami was making himself believe that this isn't his sweet little vampire that he met weeks ago. Yugi stood in front of Yami, then he leaned down and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Prepare to die, Hunter," whispered Yugi as his nails grew long.  
  
His hand moved back as laughed like a mad man.  
  
"No!" cried Jou, Bakura, and Honda in horror.  
  
Blood suddenly sprayed up into the air and the sound of someone's scream of pain echoed through the room.  
  
  
  
To be continued 


	8. Chapter 7: Sacrifices

Chapter 7: Sacrifices  
  
Everyone stared in disbelief as Yugi moved back and clutched his wounded hand; there was an arrow embedded all the way through. Everyone's head turned towards the door. There was Mika, arrow gun in her hand, trembling violently.  
  
"I won't........let you..........hurt my brother........" Mika managed to say even though she is quite scared. "You said that once you captured him he would be by my side forever."  
  
Kaiba growled as stood up from his chair, pulled on his trench coat, and stormed over to Mika.  
  
"You spoiled brat," he hissed as he picked Mika up by the front of her dress and lifted her off the ground. "How dare you interfere."  
  
"I hate you, Kaiba!" screamed Mika as she started biting at his hand. "You are mean! You make promises to me that you never keep!"  
  
Kaiba growled at her as he used his free hand to grab the arrow gun in her hand. He yanked it free from her grip and lifted it up. Mika's eyes widened as he aimed the gun right at her forehead.  
  
"I am sick of babysitting you, Mika," said Kaiba in a harsh tone. "All you do is whine about wanting your brother back. Perhaps the Devil will take over my job when you see him in hell. Bye Bye, little Mika."  
  
After saying that, Kaiba pulled the trigger.  
  
Honda, Jounouchi, and Bakura gasped as Yami lifted his head to look up. He watched in horror as his little sister fell towards the ground; blood running down her forehead and an arrow embedded into her forehead.  
  
"NO!" yelled Yami as tears started to form in his eyes. "MIKA!"  
  
He watched helplessly as his little sister's body crumpled to the ground and turn into nothing but ashes. Kaiba turned his head towards Yami and smirked as he saw his tears.  
  
"You shouldn't have come here, hunter," he said. "Yugi belongs to me!"  
  
Anzu ran into the room and stopped to look at everyone's faces. Her eyes moved down to see what they were looking at. Her eyes widened as she saw the pile of ashes; having a sick feeling in her stomach when she figured who it was. Horrified, she fell to her knees and started to cry.  
  
"Forgive me, Yami.........she ran away from me........" sobbed Anzu. "I tried to stop her but she ran so fast that I couldn't keep up with her."  
  
Yami said nothing, the shock of seeing his sister die in front of him, again, was unbearable. Yami's blood red eyes suddenly darkened as he lifted his Hell Shot up slowly towards Kaiba.  
  
"Your........going to.........fucking.........die............Kaiba......" hissed Yami.  
  
Yami's head jerked up and he aimed Hell Shot directly at Kaiba's head. He sent bullet after bullet towards Kaiba's head, but Kaiba easily dodged them by darting side to side.  
  
Yugi jumped onto Yami's back and bit the back of his neck. Yami yelped in pain then reached behind him. He grabbed onto Yugi's shoulders and threw him forward. Jounouchi ran forward and caught Yugi in his arms. Yugi snarled and leaped out of Jounouchi's grip.  
  
"Yugi, get back here!" cried Jounouchi.  
  
  
  
Bakura ran at Kaiba when his back was turned and aimed his Hell Shot gun straight at the back of his head. Kaiba swiftly turned and smirked at Bakura. He raised the arrow gun and fired a shot at Bakura's heart before Bakura could pull the trigger on his Hell Shot.  
  
Bakura stopped dead in his tracks and dropped his gun to the ground. He made a choked sound, then his eyes closed. He slowly fell face forward towards the ground. Honda's eyes widened as he saw his loved has been shot.  
  
"NO!" he cried.  
  
Honda stood up and ran towards the falling Bakura. Tears slid down his cheeks as he screamed out "BAKURA!".  
  
Bakura's body hit the ground and turned into ash before Honda could make it there to catch him. Honda fell to his knees and his shoulders shook as he cried silently.  
  
Yami turned his head and stared in horror at the sight of Honda crying for his dead lover. This caused Yami's anger to grow stronger. He growled and turned his head towards a smug looking Kaiba.  
  
"One by one, your friends will fall," said Kaiba. "I should make little Yugi kill Jounouchi."  
  
"FUCK YOU, KAIBA!" screamed Yami as he threw down his empty gun, rushed at Kaiba, and tackled him down to the floor. "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"  
  
Yugi ran to try and help Kaiba with the enraged Yami but Jounouchi grabbed him from behind and lifted him off his feet. He pulled Yugi against his chest and held him still; his arm was wrapped around Yugi's waist to prevent Yugi from biting him.  
  
"No you don't, Yugi," he said as Yugi growled like a wild animal and struggled to get free. "Whatever Kaiba did to you we'll find a way to turn you back into your normal self."  
  
While Jounouchi restrained Yugi, Yami managed to pin Kaiba down. Yami sat up on his chest and started delivering punches to his face.  
  
"This one is for Mika," he growled as he hit Kaiba in the nose, which caused a sick crunching noise.  
  
"This one is for Bakura." He punched him in the right eye.  
  
"This is for using me for your punching bag." He punched him in the jaw.  
  
Then he stood up and moved his leg back.  
  
"AND THIS ONE IS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO YUGI!"  
  
Yami kicked Kaiba in the jaw and sent him flying towards a table with an expensive vase sitting on it. He landed on top of the table with a loud "CRASH"; the table collapsed and he fell to the ground near the shattered pieces of the vase.  
  
Everyone stared at Yami, in horror as he panted for air. While Kaiba groaned in pain Yami reached down beside him and picked up Bakura's Hell Shot. Yami slowly walked to Kaiba while pointing Hell Shot towards his head. Blood was running down the corner of Yami's mouth; Kaiba threw strong punches at Yami while they were wrestling to pin one another down.  
  
"Its time for you to die, Kaiba," said Yami as he walked closer to him. "All the pain and death you caused..........shall end here and now."  
  
Yugi watched as Yami moved closer to Kaiba and then caught sight of Kaiba holding something silver in his trench coat. Something inside Yugi made him snap back to normal when he realised that Kaiba was holding a gun; he knew what Kaiba was intending to do.  
  
"Yami!" cried Yugi. "What out!"  
  
Yugi leaped out of Jounouchi's arms and ran towards a startled Yami. Kaiba whipped out his gun from his trench coat and fired a blast at Yami. Yugi pushed Yami out of the way, taking the shot right in his chest. Everyone gasped, including Kaiba. Yugi stumbled backward from the force of the bullet and moaned in pain. Yugi closed his eyes as he fell to his knees and started to fall forward.  
  
"Yugi!" screamed Yami, Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi.  
  
Kaiba cursed loudly and looked down to see what gun he tried to use on Yami. His eyes widened. Yami ran towards Yugi and caught him just before he hit the floor.  
  
"Yugi!" cried Yami as he gently shook Yugi's body. "Open your eyes damn you! You are not going to die on me, kid."  
  
Yugi opened his eyes slightly then winced. He lifted his head and gazed up at Yami with a small smile on his face.  
  
"D-Don't worry......I......I'll.......heal.........." he managed to say. "It........it won't take long.........Just give me a minute.."  
  
Yami looked up to see Kaiba's shocked face. From the look on Kaiba's face something told Yami that Yugi was not going to be alright. Yami looked back down to Yugi's wound and panicked; he wasn't healing. Blood continued to pour out of the hole caused by Kaiba's gun; this caused Yugi's shirt to become soaked in his blood.  
  
"Yugi..........your.........your not healing........" said Yami in a panicked voice.  
  
He jerked his gaze towards Kaiba and yelled, "What did you do to him Kaiba! What the fuck did you do to him?!"  
  
Kaiba looked away and closed his eyes.  
  
"I used one of my inventions on him.........a vampire gun..........it kills.........every vampire............weak or strong..........by making them bleed to death. I thought that I had my other gun on me that I was going to use on you...........but I wasn't paying attention and Yugi got in the way."  
  
Yami's eyes widened. The touch of Yugi's small hand on his cheek turned Yami's attentions back to him.  
  
"Yami........I'm fine..........don't be sad," said Yugi as he forced a pained smile. "It........it's just taking longer for me.......to heal........"  
  
One of Yami's tears fell onto Yugi's cheek.  
  
"Yugi........oh Yugi........." said Yami as he held Yugi's small body close to his. "Not you.........not you too.........don't leave me Yugi..........."  
  
Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda watched with tears in their eyes as Yami rocked Yugi's body gently.  
  
Yami leaned close to Yugi's ear and whispered softly to him.  
  
"Ever since my sister was taken away from me, I felt like my heart was taken away as well.........But now that I meet you.............it seemed like you came right up to me and personally returned my heart to me. You put a smile back on my face.  
  
Yami swallowed and his eyes wavered. "What I am trying to say is.........I love you.........I love you..........my Yugi..........My Aibou."  
  
The whole room fell silent as Yugi looked up at Yami with his pained filled yet happy purple eyes.  
  
"Yami........I........I didn't think...........you could love me..........because of what I am........." whispered Yugi.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes slowly and his hand started to slide down Yami's cheek.  
  
"I............love............you............too.........Yami........."  
  
Yami tried to grab Yugi's hand but the second he touched it, it turned to ash; followed by his entire body. Jounouchi and Honda rushed over to Anzu as she collapsed to the ground and sobbed harshly. They all held each other as they cried for the loss of their friends.  
  
Kaiba stood there for a moment, bleeding and saying nothing. He turned to leave the room, feeling that he has done enough for one day, but stopped when he felt a sudden pain shooting up his left arm. He stumbled forward and held his injured arm. He winced and looked down to see an arrow sticking right through his arm. His spun around on his heel to face Yami's raged look and an arrow gun in his hand that is smoking.  
  
"Your not going anywhere you prick," growled Yami as he stood. "The only place your going to is your new home in hell!"  
  
Kaiba roared and charged at Yami while his fingernails extended into sharp claws. Fast as lightening Yami whipped out Hell Shot and fired five times at him. Four of the bullets embedded into Kaiba's chest and one struck him right in the middle of his forehead.  
  
Kaiba fell back, his eyes wide from the pain. He let out an ear-piercing scream of pain as his head exploded from the chemical in the bullet that was embedded into his head. Kaiba's body fell to the ground and slowly disintegrated. Yami breathed harshly as he slowly watched Kaiba's body disintegrate into a puddle of black liquid. He turned his head towards the crying trio.  
  
"Its over..........." he managed to say, his voice betraying him. "Kaiba is gone............."  
  
They didn't seem to hear him, they were too busy crying for their lost loved ones. Yami turned his head away and placed a hand over his eyes as his tears fell. The room was silent except for the sound of Anzu's sobs.  
  
Suddenly, everyone's head perked up at the sound of someone's heavy footsteps. Yami stood up, readying Hell Shot, and watching the door cautiously. The figure stood near the doorway and looked at Yami. Yami lowered his gun and his eyes were huge when he realised who the person standing there was.  
  
"Kelus........" Yami whispered.  
  
The crying trio turned their heads to watch Yami's boss step into the room and look around at the bloody sight. Kelus shook his head slightly.  
  
"You sure are messy, Hunter," said Kelus as he walked towards Yami.  
  
"How did you find us?" asked Yami. "And how did you get past the guards?"  
  
"I have my ways, Hunter," replied Kelus with a smile. "Let's just say that the sun came up and I happened to open up as many windows as I could. It was stuffy in the rooms and I needed air. The chaps that tried to kill me didn't seem to like the fresh air and sunlight that they caught on fire. They sure were rude to me, they didn't give me a proper welcome."  
  
Yami said nothing.  
  
Now then," continued Kelus as he head nodded towards the trio. "I think you have some explaining to do."  
  
Yami told everything to Kelus. He told him about his first encounter with Yugi and his friends, and seeing them every night with food for them. The first meeting with Bakura and Honda, and asking them to help him with his vampire hunting. The encounter of Kaiba and his gang kidnapping them, the reunion with his long lost sister, the death of his sister, Bakura and Yugi, and finally, the death of Kaiba.  
  
Kelus said nothing for a moment. Then he lifted his head and peered at Yami through his glasses.  
  
"You do know that you are considered a traitor for helping vampires," said Kelus.  
  
Yami lowered his head and waited for his boss to announce his punishment.  
  
"But...." added Kelus.  
  
Yami jerked his head up and gazed up at his boss.  
  
"Since you're the only good Hunter on this god forsaken planet, I'm not punishing you," continued Kelus with a smile. "If we killed you off, then we might as well hand ourselves over to the vampires.  
  
Kelus started to list off the good things that Yami did.  
  
"First, your always on time when it comes to work." started Kelus. "Second, you've completed every mission I assigned you. Third, you killed off that vampire Kaiba and that was a big success considering he was the leader of them. Finally, you protected and saved these pedestrians. I am going to look to the sky and deny that you helped vampires if the press finds out about this. I wouldn't be surprised if they were sniffing around the area right now."  
  
Yami lowered his head and sighed.  
  
"I wish you would just give me the death penalty," said Yami. "I want to die. I've lost all that I loved..........again...........and I can't go on anymore............its too damn painful."  
  
Kelus smiled and knelt in front of Yami. He placing a hand on his shoulder and Yami's eyes lifted to look into his own.  
  
"Don't you believe in miracles, Hunter?" asked Kelus.  
  
Yami stared up into Kelus's eyes with a questioning look.  
  
"You should you know, it helps a lot."  
  
Yami blinked.  
  
"Here" said Kelus as he handed Yugi three vials with tape on them, and a black marker. "Collect everyone's ashes into these vials; don't mix them up. Make sure you mark down their names."  
  
Yugi opened his mouth to question him but Kelus shook his head at him.  
  
"Just do it, I'll explain on the way to the laboratory."  
  
Yami nodded his head and stood up. He quickly ran around the room gathering Yugi's, Bakura's, and Mika's ashes. He placed corks into all of the vials, then turned his attentions to the confused trio.  
  
"Come on guys......." said Yami. "My boss says to believe in miracles..........I don't know why though.........but do it anyway, it will help you cheer up."  
  
Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda stood up while whipping away his or her tears.  
  
"Now then," said Kelus as he turned on his heel and walked out the door. "Everyone follow me to the van."  
  
Yami walked over to what was left of Kaiba and glared.  
  
"Burn in hell you son of a bitch," growled Yami.  
  
He spat onto Kaiba's remains, then ran after his boss. Honda walked over to Kaiba's remains, did the same thing, and then followed after them. Anzu followed after Honda and threw dirty looks at Kaiba's remains as she passed by them. Jounouchi took out his lighter and lit Kaiba's remains on fire.  
  
"Don't come back now," taunted Jounouchi as he turned and ran after Anzu and the rest.  
  
They hurried out of Kaiba's Corporation as flames flicker out of the opened windows. They headed towards Kelus's van parked in front of the building. Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi climbed into the back of the truck and slammed the doors behind them. Yami climbed into the passenger's side of the van while Kelus hopped into the driver's seat.  
  
Kelus started the van up, then drove off towards the highway, away from the burning building. Yami watched the building burn as Kelus drove the van onto the highway. Yami looked away once the building was out of his sight and turned his attention to Kelus.  
  
"Did you get the samples?" asked Kelus while watching the road.  
  
Yami held up three labelled vials filled with his friend's ashes.  
  
"Good"  
  
"What's on your mind, boss?" asked Yugi with the look of curiosity on his face.  
  
"Well............years ago they managed to clone a sheep," explained Kelus as he continued to drive. "It took them years but they finally managed to do it. After a few more years of using animals, they decided to try cloning a human event though it was illegal. They managed to get people who wanted to be part of the testing. The first human ever cloned happened on February twenty-fourth 2064; rhat must have been stressful since it took that long to clone a human, the poor bastards."  
  
Yami looked at him. Kelus cleared his throat and continued. "Now that human cloning has been going on for years, they continued to work on it to improve it further."  
  
Yami tilted his head.  
  
"Anyways," continued Kelus. "What I am trying to say is...........we can bring back your friends, but as humans. The process that we are going to do is similar to cloning, but we can make it so that they return to their original forms."  
  
Yami's eyes filled with hope.  
  
"But........." said Kelus, shattering the hopeful look in Yami's eyes. "There is a fifty percent chance that this experiment will fail and a fifty percent chance that it will be a complete success. If we fail, you'll never see your sister and friends ever again. If we succeed, we succeed."  
  
Yami looked down at the vials in his hands.  
  
"What would you like to do, Hunter? Take the chance or leave them be?"  
  
Yami's thoughts drifted to the happy memories he had with his sister, and Yugi. He didn't know Bakura very well but Honda would be very happy to have him back. If he reject this offer, he would live a miserable life regretting the fact that he threw away his only chance to become happy again. Yami lifted his head and looked at Kelus.  
  
"Do it," said Yami.  
  
Kelus smiled and turned towards the road leading to Akuma City.  
  
"Good choice, Hunter," said Kelus as he drove down the road into Akuma City. "Next stop, Akuma City's Laboratory."  
  
***  
  
Kelus pulled into the parking lot of Akuma City's Laboratory. Yami opened the back of the van and let Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda out. Kelus directed them inside the Laboratory while Yami stayed behind him and explained Kelus's plan to them.  
  
"Cloning, eh?" said Jounouchi as he placed a hand onto his chin.  
  
"It's similar to it," said Yami. "The thing is they will be turned back into humans."  
  
Everyone started to look hopeful.  
  
"But we only have one chance at this," Yami said in a sad tone. "If it fails, we'll never be able to see or bring back our friends ever again."  
  
Honda lowered his head to stare as his feet while Anzu gulped. Jounouchi closed his eyes slightly.  
  
"I voted for the procedure to proceed," said Yami. "It's up to you guys to make it happen."  
  
"I want to see Yugi and Bakura again," said Anzu. She raised her hand up and smiled. "I second it."  
  
"I third it!" said Jounouchi, waving his hand around frantically. "I want my buddies back!"  
  
They all turned their head towards Honda and waited for his answer. Honda said nothing for a moment, then he lifted his head and held up a thumb.  
  
"I fourth it," said Honda with a smile on his face. "I want my Bakura back in my arms."  
  
Anzu leaped into his arms and hugged him around the neck. Kelus coughed to get their attention as he stood near a door. Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, and Yami walked up to him and stood in front of him.  
  
He smiled at them as he unlocked the door and pushed the door open for them. Anzu, Jou, Honda, and Yami entered the room. Inside the room there was two beds, a bathroom with a shower and running water, a mini fridge, and a TV.  
  
"Please stay here and rest," said Kelus as he leaned against the doorway. You had a hard night. The process might take days so there is no point on you standing outside the Cloning room to wait." Honda went over to a bed near the window and flopped onto it. He laid on his stomach and sighed happily.  
  
"Mmm...a comfy bed for a chance," he said as he nuzzled the soft pillow. "If only Bakura was here to test it out with me."  
  
Honda grinned to himself. Jounouchi went over to Honda, sat on his lower back and told him to shush. Kelus chuckled.  
  
"One last thing," continued Kelus. "If the process is a complete success, there might be some changes."  
  
"Changes?" they all asked with curious looks on their faces.  
  
Honda lifted his head from the pillow to look at Kelus. "What kind of changes?"  
  
Kelus smiled at them as he backed out of the room.  
  
"You shall see," he said as he closed the door. "For now, get rested up,"  
  
Honda thrust his body upward to make Jounouchi get off him. Jounouchi fell to the floor with a crash and a surprised look on his face as Honda softly yawned and curled up on the bed to sleep.  
  
Jounouchi sat up and grumbled while rubbing the spot he landed on. Anzu giggled at Jounouchi as she walked towards the other bed and drew the covers down. Jounouchi joined Anzu while Yami made Honda move over so that he could bunk with him. Anzu and Jounouchi fell asleep after a few minutes passed. Yami was the only one awake. He laid on the bed and stared at the wall as he started to think to himself.  
  
"I've never put faith in anyone before but........I'll do it this once............for Yugi, Bakura, and Mika's sake."  
  
He whispered a silent prayer. "God.............please let this procedure be a complete success. Don't make me live all alone."  
  
After he finished his prayer Yami drifted off into a deep sleep; he hasn't had sleep for days. His dreamed of him reuniting with his sister, Bakura, and his love, Yugi.  
  
***  
  
Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda awakened the next day to a beautiful morning. Yami was still asleep and they decided it was best to let him. Anzu was in the bathroom showering, Honda was lying on his bed watching the News on TV, and Jounouchi was raiding the fridge for something to snack on.  
  
"Do you think it worked, Jou?" asked Honda.  
  
Jounouchi had his mouth full of apple so he couldn't answer just yet. Jounouchi swallowed and looked at Honda.  
  
"I honestly can't say, Honda," said Jounouchi. "All I can say is to have faith."  
  
Honda looked away and sighed sadly. Jounouchi finished his apple, chucked it into a garbage can, and crawled onto Honda's bed. He sat next to Honda and gently pressed his fist into Honda's cheek.  
  
"Hey Buddy, everything is going to be ok," said Jounouchi with a smile on his face. " Don't worry. If you continue to be sad, you'll jinx it."  
  
Honda couldn't help but smile; Jounouchi and him may have their moments but they were truly good buddies, Jounouchi could make anyone smile just because he is a goofy guy.  
  
"Thanks Jounouchi, it means a lot to me," said Honda.  
  
Jounouchi nodded his head and grinned. The bathroom door opened and Anzu stepped out, dressed and freshly showered. She walked over to Jounouchi and Honda while she dried her hair with a towel. She sat next to Jounouchi and looked over to Yami. She softly sighed.  
  
"The poor guy, he's so exhausted," she said. "I don't blame him, he fought a harsh battle against Kaiba and he watched his loved ones die. I hope that the process will be a success. I have faith in Mr.Fusingi even though I don't know him."  
  
Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu's head lowered for a moment. Then they turned their attentions back to the TV where a male reporter was announcing that Kaiba Corporation has burnt to the ground.  
  
Hours have passed and still no word from Kelus. Honda told Anzu and Jounouchi that he was tempted to sneak out of the room and go to the Cloning room to see what was happening; Mission Impossible style. Anzu smacked him across the head and told him to behave himself and be patient. She also told him, for the millionth time, that he isn't a secret agent.  
  
While Honda rubbed his head and pouted, the door suddenly opened. Everyone's attentions immediately turned to Kelus entering the room. Anzu, Honda, and Jou all watched Kelus as he looked at them. They were all deadly silent as they waited for the news. Kelus made his way over to the sleeping Yami and knelt down on one knee. He gently shook his shoulder. Yami woke with a start and blinked up at Kelus. Kelus smiled down at Yami.  
  
"The process........was a complete success." said Kelus as he slowly smiled at everyone break into smiles.  
  
Cries of joy filled the room. Anzu was hugging Jounouchi around the neck while he spun her around in circles; they were laughing and crying at the same time. Honda jumped onto Yami and locked his arms around his neck while laughing. Yami smiled a thanks to Kelus as he tried to struggle out of Honda's bone breaking grip; his circulation was getting cut off.  
  
"Now, its time," said Kelus as he turned to the open door. "Please come in and greet your friends, they are all anxious to see all of you."  
  
He made a motioning move with his hand. Everyone watched with anticipation as three figures entered into the room. Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, and Yami gasped.  
  
To be continued  
  
**Heh..........this is the last cliffie for this fic. Its sad because this is the second to last chapter of this fic ;_; . Well, I hope you've liked it so far. Stay turned for the Final Chapter: `Partners and Lovers'. ** 


	9. Final Chapter: Partners and Lovers

The Final Chapter: Partners and Lovers  
  
Yami, Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi stared at the three figures as they entered. Yugi looked the same, except he was about an inch taller, Bakura looked exactly the same, and finally, Mika.  
  
Mika went up to Bakura's shoulder, her blonde hair is really long and was tied back in a ponytail, and her eyes were still blood red like Yami's. She was well developed and she looked about seventeen years old. Yami couldn't believe his eyes when his sister first walked into the room; he barely recognized her.  
  
He wasn't the only one. Jounouchi stood there and stared at Mika, practically drooling, while Honda stared at Bakura. Yami was staring at both his sister and Yugi while Anzu were staring at Yugi. They all ran into each other's arms and started to exchange many hugs.  
  
Bakura and Honda were all over each other, exchanging lots of desperate kisses and hugs, and Yami and Anzu hugging Mika and Yugi while Jounouchi was ruffling Yugi's hair and gaping at Mika. Kelus leaned against the doorway and smiled at his well-done job.  
  
"I take it you are happy with the results," said Kelus.  
  
Yami lifted his head up to smile at his boss.  
  
"I don't know how to thank you, boss," said Yami.  
  
Then he looked down at Mika. "One thing bothers me...........how is it that Mika got older?"  
  
Kelus smiled and pushed his glasses up with his index finger.  
  
"How old was she when she died?" questioned Kelus as he folded his arms.  
  
"Mika was nine," answered Yami.  
  
"And how many years has it been since you saw her?"  
  
"Eight long years."  
  
"Well, I did say there would be some changes. Since she didn't age while she was a vampire, the cloning process changed her body into the age she was suppose to be this year."  
  
Yami smiled.  
  
"I also have an announcement." called Kelus.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attentions to Kelus.  
  
"Now that I have your attention," said Kelus as he smiled. "Hitsumi here told me about your bravery when you helped him fight the vampires. He also noted that a lot of you did a good job at wiping out a fair number of their population. We seemed to be low on Hunters and there are still vampires out there causing a ruckus."  
  
Yugi titled his head while everyone else listened.  
  
"What I am trying to say is," continued Kelus as his arms spread open. "Welcome to the JVHA family, new hunters."  
  
Honda had a big smile on his face; he always wanted to be an agent, while Jounouchi was jumping around saying "Yes! Yes! Yes!"  
  
Mika looked at Jounouchi and giggled as she started to mimic his movements. Anzu was smiling down at Yugi while he smiled back at her. Yami was looking over at Yugi with a smile on his face.  
  
"Each of you will require partners," said Kelus as he looked thoughtfully at all of them. "I've paired you all up after Hitsumi here told me a little about yourselves."  
  
He turned to Yami. "Yami, your partner is Yugi."  
  
He looked towards Honda and Bakura. "Honda, you and Bakura are partners."  
  
Then he turned his attentions to Jounouchi and Mika. "Jounouchi, your partner will be Miss Mika."  
  
Jounouchi looked over at Mika with his jaw hanging while Mika placed a hand over her little mouth and blushed. Anzu pushed up Jounouchi's hanging jaw while Honda was poking at his cheek to check if he was still alive. Jounouchi grinned sheepishly and Mika giggled behind her hand.  
  
Kelus looked over at Anzu when she turned her head to him. She started to blush when he looked to her eyes.  
  
"If we can't find you a new partner, you're stuck with this old timer here," he said as he winked at her.  
  
He turned his attentions back to the whole room.  
  
"It's been a long week," he said. "The vampires have quieted down now that their leader is dead. Take some time off to relax and get to know your new partners."  
  
He turned to Anzu and took her hand. "I shall see you sometime soon, Miss Anzu."  
  
He lifted her hand and placed a kiss on her palm. He left the room while Anzu turned many shades of red. Honda and Jounouchi started to make animal noises as they teased her.  
  
While Anzu was denying that she had a crush, Yami was sliding past the crowd towards Yugi. He slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him close.  
  
"Yugi, you don't know how much you scared me when you died in my arms," he whispered as he pressed his cheek against his cheek. "I felt so helpless when you and my sister died in front of me. But now that you and my sister have returned to me, I'm not letting either of you out of my sight."  
  
Yugi chuckled softly as Yami kissed his cheek.  
  
"I'm glad to be back here with everyone, especially you Yami," said Yugi as he turned and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.  
  
Yami held him close to his body and they both smiled contentedly.  
  
While Yami and Yugi were having a tender moment, Anzu was pulling on both Honda and Jounouchi's cheeks and telling them to stop saying she has a crush on the Head Leader of the JVHA. Bakura watched and laughed at the scene while Mika tilted her head in confusion. Finally, she began to giggle when she saw the funny faces Honda and Jounouchi were making while Anzu tugged on their cheeks.  
  
"Hey Jou," Yami said with a smirk as he watched the group, "How about that dinner? I'll treat everyone."  
  
Jounouchi lifted Anzu up into the air and put her over his shoulder. He turned and smirked at Yami.  
  
"Forget the dinner, I say we order take out," said Jounouchi as he held a laughing Anzu on his shoulder. "Problem is, where are we all gonna stay? The Sushi Bar back in Ginsu town is no where close to being a five start hotel."  
  
"Hmmm.............I do have an home you know," said Yami as he held Yugi close to him. "I don't sleep in alleyways like other hunters do, not my style."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" said Jounouchi as tossed Anzu onto the bed and pointed towards the door. "Onward to Yami's house."  
  
Everyone cheered. Yami blinked and started to protest but Jounouchi marched out of the room while Honda, Bakura, Mika, and Anzu, when she got off the bed, followed after him. Yami's shoulders slumped and he sighed.  
  
"Oh well............at least they now have jobs to help pay for food and rent," he said with a sigh. "I can rent them rooms and they can pay me back."  
  
Yugi looked up at him and giggled.  
  
Yami looked down at him and smirked. "I see that someone is asking for trouble."  
  
He carried Yugi out of the room while he kissed his lips and tempted to kiss lower. Yugi laughed and tried to push him away gently. Yami growled and nipped each of his fingers playfully.  
  
"You are really asking for it, little Yugi," teased Yami. "Keep that up and we'll be back in the Guest room with the door locked."  
  
Yugi blushed as Yami set him down onto his feet.  
  
They walked over towards the group waiting for them near the Ammo van. Yugi smiled and ran towards his friends with arms wide open. Yami stood there and watched with a smile as Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda held their arms out to catch Yugi who was laughing happily. Bakura and Mika also watched them with smiles on their faces.  
  
Yami closed his eyes, feeling like this has been a wild family reunion. It felt like he has known all of these people all of his life. Most of all, he felt like Yugi and him were destined to be together.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Mika, Yugi, Yami, and Bakura partied all night at Yami's apartment. Yami managed to rent a few more rooms for his new friends so that they would have a place to stay (his apartment wasn't that big for all seven of them to share).  
  
They laughed and they joked, they ate and they drank, they exchanged many hugs and many kisses, and they watched Jounouchi make a fool of himself (he got himself very drunk).  
  
Jounouchi was dancing to the music while dancing, with a broom in his hand, right in front of Mika. Mika giggled and clapped her hands; she found the drunken side of Jounouchi quite amusing.  
  
"I'm dancing with myself," sang Jounouchi. "Oh oh, dancing with myself."  
  
Mika fell over and clutched her stomach in laughter as Jounouchi continued to sing "Dancing with myself" by a vampire techno band from Mars. Anzu looked over at Jounouchi and sighed.  
  
"Ok, who allowed him to drink so much?"  
  
Yami, who was trying to have a little make out session with Yugi, lifted his hand up from behind the couch. "Guilty."  
  
"Big brother and Jou-kun were playing a drinking game earlier," said Mika as she leaned forward to see what her brother and Yugi were doing.  
  
"Well, I have to admit that it's funny to see Jounouchi drunk," said Anzu as she sat down beside Mika and pulled her back.  
  
Mika pouted but when Jounouchi started to tango with the broom she paid attention to him only.  
  
After a twenty minutes of nothing but laughter and Jounouchi humming to "Down to Vampires" by a band called Elecal Storm, Anzu got tierd of laughing so much at Jou that she got up.  
  
"I'm out of party energy," said Anzu as she stretched her arms and softly yawned. "I'm going to get some sleep,"  
  
Honda got up and smirked at Bakura; he was also watching Jounouchi dance around like a drunken fool. Honda walked over to Bakura, took his arm, and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"We are tired too," announced Honda. "We'll be heading to our room."  
  
Bakura looked up at Honda.  
  
"I'm am?" said Bakura, blinking. " But Honda, I don't fee-"  
  
Honda cut him off by planting a kiss on his lips while pulling him out of the room. Bakura grinned at Honda when he figured out what Honda was intending to do. Yami watched them with amusement and smirked. Mika blinked a lot after she saw what Honda and Bakura did. She looked over at Jounouchi and smiled.  
  
"Goodnight you three, enjoy your rooms," called Yami as Anzu, Bakura, and Honda waved goodbye and closed the door behind them.  
  
The three waved to them as they departed to their apartments.  
  
"I'm really tired too, big brother," said Mika. "I never stayed up so late before."  
  
She was rubbing her eyes and softly yawning. Jounouchi had flopped onto the floor and fell into a deep, noisy, sleep while clutching the broom to him.  
  
"Ok, Mika," said Yami. "You'll be sharing the same room with Anzu. I hope you don't mind. Since you and Anzu are both girls I didn't think it would be a problem."  
  
Mika looked over to Jounouchi and pouted slightly. Yami frowned a little; he didn't really like the idea of Jounouchi hitting on his sister and vice versa. In his eyes, Mika is still the little girl he lost so long ago.  
  
"Its fine, big brother," replied Mika with a smile. "I like Miss Anzu anyway."  
  
"Goodnight then, Mika," said Yami. "I'll take care of the drunken master here."  
  
Mika nodded and walked to the door. She opened it, walked out, and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Alright, time for you to go to bed," said Yami as he picked up Jounouchi by the back of his shirt. "And I'll just take this since you won't be happy seeing a broom in your arms when you wake up in the morning."  
  
He took the broom from Jounouchi and placed it on the ground. He turned his head to Yugi and winked. "Wait for me in my bedroom, I'll be back in a moment."  
  
Yugi cheeks turned red as Yami opened the door and dragged the sleeping Jounouchi out of the room.  
  
Yugi slid off the couch and walked into Yami's room. He suddenly hesitated when he got to the doorway. He stood there for a moment and stared at Yami's door leading to his bedroom, not sure why he is scared to go in. He was having a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Finally, he opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
Yugi walked towards the bed and sat down. He silently wondered to himself about why he felt so very uncomfortable when he looked at Yami's bed. Yugi lay back on Yami's bed and stared up at the ceiling while he waited for Yami to return from putting Jounouchi to bed.  
  
***  
  
Yami closed the door to Jounouchi's room. "Note to self, teach Jounouchi how to play drinking games properly so that he doesn't get himself drunk again."  
  
He had dragged Jounouchi into the room and tossed him onto the bed; Jounouchi was mumbling things about Mika when Yami left the room. He softly sighed, then smiled.  
  
"Now, its time for some quality time with my Aibou," he thought to himself as he walked back to his room where Yugi waited patiently for him.  
  
He opened the door to his apartment and closed it behind him. He removed his shoes and kicked them into a shoe tray. He walked towards his room and had to avoid the pizza boxes and empty liquor bottles on the floor by stepping over them.  
  
"Those guys are going to be doing a hell of a lot of house work tomorrow morning when they wake up, especially Jounouchi after his hang over passes."  
  
Yami walked into his bedroom and smiled towards Yugi who sat straight up and looked at him. He walked towards Yugi, his hungry passion filled eyes blocking out Yugi's fear filled eyes. He sat down beside Yugi and leaned close for a kiss. Their lips pressed together as he pulled Yugi into his embrace.  
  
Yugi clung to Yami's neck as Yami forced his mouth open and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Yugi softly moaned as Yami's tongue gently teased and played with his own.  
  
While they were kissing, Yami held Yugi's body close to his while he lowered him to the bed. Yugi made a startled sound as Yami climbed on top of him; Yami didn't seem to hear it. Yami broke the kiss and smiled down at Yugi as he sat up and pulled his black shirt over his head.  
  
Yugi sucked in his breath when Yami tossed his shirt away. Yami was well built, he had fine muscles, a fine chest, and a really nice stomach. Yami chuckled when he noticed Yugi was gaping at him.  
  
"Since you have seen what I look like half naked, its time for me to see what you look like," said Yami as he gently covered Yugi's body with his own and started to tug his shirt up.  
  
Yugi made a startled cry and tried to push Yami away. Yami blinked and gently pinned his arms to the bed while he looked to his eyes.  
  
"Aibou? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"N-No.I.......I'm sorry........" he whispered apologetically. "I just suddenly felt really scared,"  
  
He opened his eyes and looked up onto Yami's. "Please don't be mad at me............I couldn't help it." Yami shook his head and leaned down. He pressed a kiss to Yugi's eyelids, mouth, and cheek.  
  
"I could never be mad at you, Aibou, I had a feeling that this would be your first time," he whispered as he continued to press tender kisses onto Yugi's flesh. "I promise to be gentle, Aibou. I rather shot myself then hurt you."  
  
Yugi smiled up at him and pressed a kiss to his throat. Yami gasped and quickly pulled off Yugi's shirt; that innocent little kiss that Yugi gave him made Yami painfully aroused.  
  
Yami was kissing all over Yugi frantically while Yugi laid back and yield to him. Yugi closed his eyes tightly as he felt Yami's mouth trailed over his chest and kiss certain spots on his flesh. Yugi's eyes snapped open as Yami's mouth came in contact with his right peck. Yugi gritted his teeth and gripped onto Yami's belt buckle while Yami continued to pleasure his sensitive peck.  
  
Yugi released a low moan as Yami's tongue scraped against his hardened peck. Yugi threw his head back and gasped when the tip of Yami's tongue swirled and wiggled against his nipple.  
  
"Ya........Yami," groaned Yugi.  
  
Yami lifted his head and groaned back as he felt the tips of Yugi's fingers touching his sensitive area.  
  
"Gods...........Yugi.........you have done it now." moaned Yami as he suddenly sat up and attempted to rip his belt off; the touch of Yugi's fingers against him drove him into such a maddening lust.  
  
Yugi's wide eyes watched as Yami unzipped his pants and pushed them down to his knees. He lay back onto Yugi as his legs moved to kick his pants off. Once he got them off, Yami reached down and worked on Yugi's pants. He suddenly stopped when he heard Yugi whimper in fear. He lifted his head and looked towards Yugi.  
  
"Aibou?" asked Yami in a concerned voice. "Are you sure you are alright? We don't have to do this."  
  
Yugi lifted his head and looked into Yami's eyes, seeing that they were filled with concern and fear from his sound of discomfort. Yugi smiled and lifted his hips slightly to help him pull his pants off.  
  
Yami smirked slightly and yanked them down Yugi's legs. Yugi giggled as Yami tossed away his pants and pounced back onto him while growling into his ear.  
  
"Now you're going to get it, little tease," he growled into Yugi's ear.  
  
He turned his head and crushed his lips against Yugi's. Yugi closed his eyes as he felt Yami's hand trail down his abdomen and disappear underneath the sheets.  
  
Yugi's eyes flew open as he felt Yami's hand touch his sensitive arousal. He made sounds of pleasure and surprise as Yami's hand stroked up and down his arousal. Yami groaned at his response; it was hard for him to control himself from turning Yugi over and taking him immediately.  
  
Yami forced himself to control his urge to take Yugi as he continued to stroke and tease Yugi's arousal while kissing him. Yugi turned his head away from his lips and softly panted in pleasure. Yami leaned up and watched Yugi's face for a moment as he started to increase his movements on his erect member. Yugi groaned and turned his head side to side.  
  
"Oh gods.........no more Yami......please," pleaded Yugi as he hips arched off the bed."It's too much."  
  
Yami smirked evilly.  
  
"No more of what, Aibou?" he asked sweetly. "No more of this?"  
  
He reached further down and took hold of Yugi's most sensitive part of his anatomy. Yugi grabbed onto Yami's arms and cried out.  
  
"Ye.Yes!" cried Yugi as he squirmed helplessly against Yami. "Please, no more!"  
  
Yami couldn't help but grin as he stopped his movements on Yugi's member. Yami slipped his body underneath the bed sheets while Yugi rested and tried to catch his breath.  
  
The second Yami's mouth covered Yugi's erection, Yugi screamed out his name and bucked his hips up towards him. Yami softly mmed as he suckled gently on his length while Yugi's pants increased.  
  
While Yugi was in pleasure, Yami slide his hand around Yugi's hip. Yugi softly moaned as Yami suckled more, then gasped in pain when he felt two fingers suddenly invade the area where no one has touched him before.  
  
Yami flinched from Yugi's sound of pain and hated himself for hurting him. To make it up to him, Yami swirled his fingers inside Yugi and pushed them further inside him.  
  
Yugi groaned loudly and tossed his head back against the pillow; he has never felt anything like it before, it felt so good and right to him. Something in the back of his head was telling him that soon there would be more pleasure to come.  
  
Yami finally stopped after spending a long time readying and pleasuring Yugi. He lifted himself up and gently turned Yugi onto his stomach. Yugi flopped onto his stomach and gasped for air.  
  
While Yugi rested, Yami had laid himself on top of Yugi's back. He gently massaged Yugi's shoulders till he could no longer hear Yugi's fast breathing. Yugi closed his eyes and relaxed while mmming softly; Yami was really good at back massages.  
  
"Yugi, what I am going to do to you might hurt," whispered Yami as he gently pressed himself against Yugi's entrance.  
  
Yugi started to tense up, but calmed as he felt Yami's lips pressing over his back.  
  
"Forgive me, Aibou."  
  
Yami gently thrust himself inside Yugi and gritted his teeth at the sound of Yugi's pained cry, as well as his tight, virgin, entrance squeezing his manhood.  
  
Yami didn't move a muscle, he was waiting for Yugi to adjust to him. Yugi whimpered when he stopped moving. He looked down at Yugi and smiled as he pushed his hips forward once. Yugi moaned as his head rested against the pillow while Yami thrust gently into him.  
  
Yami groaned and slipped his arms around Yugi's waist as continued to press himself into him. Yugi gripped onto the bed sheets tightly as he moaned out Yami's name and gasped whenever he felt Yami moved his hips in a circular motion to increase the pleasure.  
  
"Yugi.." moaned Yami.  
  
He leaned down and buried his face into Yugi's hair as he panted in pleasure. "I love you, Aibou."  
  
Yugi opened his eyes and moaned. "I love you too, Yami."  
  
His eyes widened as he felt Yami's hand wrap around his aching flesh. Yugi turned his head away and threw it back so that the back of his head was resting against Yami's shoulder. Yami turned his head and kissed at Yugi's neck while his thrusting pace was starting to pick up.  
  
"Get ready Yugi," Yami managed to say through clenched teeth. "Your trip to heaven is on its way."  
  
Yugi blinked in confusion. Then his eyes widen as he felt Yami's release inside him.  
  
Yugi threw his head back and cried out as his own release came. Yami stayed where he was, panting softly as he felt his release, then he managed to turn Yugi onto his back. He fell into Yugi's arms and held him fast while their bodies trembled from their release.  
  
Yami whispered "I love you" to Yugi before closing his eyes. Yami fell asleep on top of him while Yugi snuggled contentedly in his arms and whispered to him.  
  
"Thank you, Yami," he whispered gently into Yami's ear while he slept peacefully on top of him. "I am so happy that I have you in my life. I'm no longer lonely."  
  
Yugi has never been so happy before; he felt like all of his worries and cares were melting away and disappearing completely. Yugi closed his eyes and softly yawned as he joined his lover in the world of dreams.  
  
***  
  
Bakura and Honda have finished making love. Honda is lying on his back asleep while Bakura is using his chest as a pillow; they both had a sastified look on their faces.  
  
Anzu and Mika were sleeping peacefully in their bedroom; Mika was dreaming of Jounouchi, and Anzu was having a dream about the handsome head leader of the JVHA.  
  
Jounouchi's arms and legs were hanging off the edges of his bed while he snored away and mumble things like "Cute Mika" and "Grown-up Mika is hot".  
  
They all slept peacefully and comfortably all night. For all they know, this could be one of their last nights together. There are still many dangers that are waiting to strike them when they least expect it. But hopefully, the JVHA will rid the world of vampires and turn it into a peaceful planet Earth once again. But that is another story.  
  
The End of "The Hunter and the Hunted."  
  
Kitty-Ryuuichi: I still can't believe this is all over cries. This was one of my favourite fics I ever wrote. I just hope that I will get more ideas on a sequel or make another fic with a cool story line. For now, check out my other fics and thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I am glad you have enjoyed this ^^.  
  
Kitty-Ryuuichi  
  
Website: www.geocities.com/almighty_chibi_chan/enter_page.html 


End file.
